The Cruise
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Complete!Yuki met Kyo on the Titanic first,n then after that Tohru. Who will get who in the end? KyoxYukixTohru. Sequel: The life After...And this may or may not be a death fic,bcos Titanic did sink, right? mwahahahaha! Rated M for most chaps
1. A Journey Begins

Hello, you guys! Oooh, I'm so nervous right now! This is my first fanfic. I am new here. Hope you guys enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: Nobody in this world owns furuba, except for the wonderful Natsuki Takaya. I wish I were the one who owns them. I would also own Kyo, my husband& lover… I wish to own everyone in fruits basket! Even Akito! So that I can torture her every second of the minute, every minute of the hour, every hour of the day, every day of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year, every year of the decade, every decade of the century, every century of the millennium… so to simply put it, I wish to own her and torture her every time! I really, really hate her! And I love you, Kyo!

Okay… On with the story…

The Cruise Chapter 1: A Journey Begins 

He stopped breathing when the taxi arrived at the port. His mouth was wide open as he stared in wonder at the big cruise line. His mouth was so big that, if you collect the saliva gushing out of his mouth, you can get about ten buckets full of his saliva.

He only realized that he was drooling when a small boy passed by him with his mother, and he was shouting at him, " Hey, mister! You're gonna drown us if you don't close your mouth!" His mother giggled a bit and they disappeared into a waiting car.

He woke up from his slumber and tapped the driver on the shoulder, but the driver didn't move. He got out of the car and stood next to the driver's door to look at the driver. He, too, was staring at the ship and whispering, "Oh my lord… Oh… my… lord…"

The man shoved some money to the driver's face. "Um… thanks for the ride," he said. The driver stared at the money and blinked for, about, a gazillion times. He looked up to the man's face and cocked his head to the side, with a confused looked on his face.

"Ah, yes…" he said after a few seconds of silence, and took the money from him. He scratched his head and then said, "I'm sorry… just now…"

"It's okay," the younger man said. "It… happened to me, too." He gave a nervous laugh and the driver smiled, enchanted by his good looks.

"Well," he said. "Have a safe trip," and drove off.

The young man stood there, staring at the big ship. "Titanic…" he whispered. What he read in the papers were all true. "This baby is big!" he said, and then spread his arms like he was about to fly. It was all worth it. It was worth getting beaten by your own mother. His back still hurts because of the whipping from his mother about two weeks ago.

He still remembered her words: "Don't you even dare think about that bitch- of- a- ship!" then she'd slapped him and dragged him to her room to whip him. His face still stings like she just slapped him a second ago. But, here he is, standing right in front of the "bitch- of- a- ship".

He sighed and picked up his trunks. There were only two of them. His clothes and important stuffs are in there. Well, he has to pack light if he wants to run away.

His smile grew bigger as he approached the entrance, the rays of the sun making his grey/ silver coloured hair shine more brightly than it already has. He handed his ticket to the guy standing guard at the door.

"Yuki Sohma. Second class," he mumbled then smiled at Yuki and welcomed him in.

After a pageboy showed Yuki his room and a porter brought him his trunks, he could finally settle down on one of the four expensive looking one-seater sofas. Yuki looked around and thought, "I know I'm rich but… not THIS rich!"' He was in the sitting room, where there were four one-, two- and three-seater sofas arranged neatly everywhere in the room, coffee tables, expensive rugs and carpets… bla bla… you name it. And there were two bedrooms and a… "Why should I name it when I'm here for only a week!" Yuki said to himself. He picked up his trunks, brought them to his extra huge bedroom, where there was this extra big Queen sized bed, and started unpacking He remembered his argument with the porter a while ago on who should unpack his stuffs.

"''Um, excuse me," Yuki said. "Where're you going with my trunks?"

"To your bedroom, sir. To unpack them for you," the porter said. He looked kinda nervous, which was kinda funny because he is all big and muscly and stuff, and he looked like he could kill Yuki in just a blink of an eye.

But Yuki wasn't afraid of him. "No, no… You don't need to do that. I can unpack them myself."

"But, sir…" the porter muttered.

"Just put them here," Yuki said, trying to control himself from getting mad.

"Sir, it's my job to carry your trunks and unpack them," the porter said, bending down a little, like he was bowing or some sort.

But Yuki didn't reply to that, and when the porter looked up, he saw Yuki tapping the floor with his foot and pointing at the space in front of him, indicating the porter to put his trunks in front of Yuki. The porter sighed, giving up, and brought Yuki his trunks and put them in front of him.

"Thank you," he said as the porter and pageboy started to walk out of his room, the pageboy looking a little bit mad. "Hey," he called at the porter. "I'm not gonna report you or anything, if that's what you're worried about." The porter's face lit up and he smiled a big smiled, not caring if it showed or not. Yuki smiled back at him, then he put on one of his "mad face". "And you," he said to the pageboy. "If you report him I'm gonna report you. Understand?" The pageboy was shaking, and he nodded, promised not to report the behaviour of the porter to "The Boss". Yuki softened a bit, giving them a warm smile, which the porter nearly melted into. "Thank you. I won't need anything. Good bye," Yuki said, and they walked out the door.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the memory of that, and continued unpacking.

The air outside was very fresh and relaxing, and he breathed in deeply, as if it would cure his asthma. The ship departed half an hour ago, but he didn't bother going out. Who is he going to say goodbye to, anyway?

There were a lot of people walking on the deck. They were all using fancy dresses and well cut suits. Well, he is in second class. But he didn't bother using his "fancy suits". He was only using his favourite shirt that he always wore at home. You don't need fancy dresses to keep you warm, just your favourite one could do, right?

The air outside was getting colder, so he retreated back to his "mansion". When he was leaving, he thought he saw a bit of orange hair in the distance. Yuki grew curious, because he thought he saw orange hair somewhere… before. But the air didn't allow him to investigate more, so he just went into his cabin without thinking twice about the "orange hair" incident.

**To Be Continued….**

So how'd I do, you guys? Was the story good?

A/n: It was kinda hard "decorating" Yuki's room because I put in flat screen TVs and designer sofas and paintings for, like, a gazillion times! I always forgot that this story happened in the 1900s…

Oh yeah. I won't be here from 17-22 June, so I won't be updating during those days, if you guys want me to update…

Summary of the next chapter: Yuki and Kyo bump into each other! What will happen after that? Oh yeah, umm… There'll be a lot more of both of them in the third chapter.


	2. Meeting Him

Hi, guys! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

Note: I wanna say thanks to SakuraRibbons for telling me the right age differences between yuki,kyo,hiro and hari. Thanks! This is the update, you guys.

Warning: I wouldn't be calling it a sex scene bcos I'm very crap at doing them, but, yeah, there's yaoi sex in this chapter, and also the next one… hehehe… you'll have to guess who is having yaoi here… hahaha

Disclaimer: If I own Furuba then it'll be the end of the world… and a newer, happier one will replace it!

The Cruise Chapter 2: Meeting Him 

That night Yuki dreamt of an orange coloured hair guy. He couldn't see his face, but never in his life has he met this stranger before, even in his other previous dreams about him. In his dreams they were always friends, always close to each other. But tonight, the stranger was pushing him off a boat, with a brown haired girl by his side, who, like the stranger, doesn't have a face, and they looked really mad and really sad as he pushed Yuki off the boat. He was freezing and drowning at the same time and he couldn't move his hands and feet, and because of that, he slowly sinks into the freezing water.

"Ah!" Yuki screamed when he woke up the next day. He was panting and sweating and his asthma was acting up. He calmed down so that the asthma doesn't get worse. He thought about his dream, but he only remembered he was drowning. He didn't remember the two people in his dream.

After a few minutes he adjusted to his surroundings, and then started to panic when he realized he wasn't in his room back at home. He felt the covers of the bed. It was so cool and smooth, and his pillows were very soft. He started to think that his mother brought him here to hit and torture him. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the next room. He saw the expensive sofas and the coffee tables there and he realized that he has seen this place before.

"Duh!" he said, slapping his head. The memories of getting on the Titanic flooded back to him. For a split second the orange haired boy made his way into his memories, but he pushed it away.

He took a shower in the huge bathroom and dressed in one of his favourite fancy looking suit, and looked at his watch, which read 9 o'clock. He wanted to walk around the ship after eating breakfast and mingle with the other Second class passengers, maybe finding a friend amongst all of them.

"Yeah, right," Yuki said to himself. Him? Finding a friend? He couldn't even talk calmly with his own brother, let alone a stranger. Yuki changed to a much more comfortable shirt, not caring if he's being treated like a prince or a rat. "Why rat?" he asked to himself. He just shrugged and made his way to the breakfast lounge… or whatever they call it.

It was kinda crowded when Yuki arrived at "the breakfast lounge". He got a table at the farthest end of the room, where there were less people and much quieter than the other corners of the room. He read the book that he brought with him while waiting for the waiter to arrive at his table. He caught a slight orange hair near the window, but when he wanted to see more, the waiter arrived and served him breakfast. He started eating, easily forgetting about earlier.

He exited the room a few minutes after everybody else left two hours later at 11. He stood at the deck, taking in the beautiful view and breathing in the fresh air. He walked around the corner, his book clutched lightly in his hand. He was looking at the sea while rounding the corner and bumped into a passenger, hard.

"Ittaei!" he said, rubbing his head. He took his book that was lying on the floor and only realized that he bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright, sir?" he asked the man. The _extremely_ cute orange haired young man, he thought, and then suddenly blushed at the thought.

"Ah, I… I'm okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm always in a hurry, which I'm not. I mean… ah!" he muttered, hitting his head. He got up and stretched his hand towards Yuki. "I'm sorry. For both. You know, for bumping into you and muttering nonsense. Gah! This is not me right now. What the hell is wrong with me…? And I'm talking to myself now! Grr!" he said, mostly to himself, while helping Yuki get to his feet.

Yuki looked at him with a confused look. What is he jabbering on about? he thought. But he sure is… He hit his head with his book before he thought of the word "cute".

"Are you okay? I just hit you hard and now you're hitting yourself? I guess I'm not the only weird one now, eh?" the guy said.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Yuki said and smiled a bit.

"What? No! I didn't mean weird _weird_, but…" he said, then stopped himself. "There I go again, huh?" He chuckled, and Yuki joined in. (a/n: Imagine Yuki and Kyo chuckling with each other at a not-so-funny "joke" with "girly" chuckling voices… imagining God, it's so wrong! Haha!) "Umm…" the man said, motioning at a bench next to them. Yuki sat first, and the man joined him.

He smiled. "Didn't get to know your name and I'm already laughing with you," he said.

"My name's Yuki. Very nice to meet you," Yuki said, a little too politely.

"Why so polite? We're the same age, right? Loosen up a bit, will ya?" he said, making Yuki relieved. "By the way, m'name's Kyo. And… I'm sorry… for muttering a lot just now. I only do that when I'm…" Kyo said, trailing off. Suddenly, he clasped his hand towards his mouth, while saying something. He didn't hear the word "nervous" just now, right? Kyo thought. What is wrong with me! Agh!

"Are… you okay? You're not gonna puke or anything, are you?" Yuki asked, worried. Kyo looked up at him.

"Ah… umm… no. I'm okay, just… Nah. It's nothing. Hey, have I seen this book somewhere before?" he suddenly said, clearly changing the subject. He reached for the book Yuki was holding tightly in his hand. It wouldn't budge. Kyo looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

I don't want to let him see what kind of books I've been reading all my life… But… I… I think… I can… trust him. Oh, God! I hope he wouldn't see me as a really _really_ weird guy! Yuki thought. He loosened his grip on the book, and Kyo took it from him. He looked at Kyo's eyes while he read the cover of the book, and suddenly Kyo's eyes widened, nearly tearing out of their sockets. Yuki could have died right then. Kyo threw the book at Yuki's lap.

"You read his books? You read the pervert's books? Oh my God. I thought you would be different from everybody," Kyo said, not realizing what he said. Yuki was too shocked at Kyo's reaction to take in what he said. Yuki thought of something to say.

"How do you know his books are also perverted? That only means that you read his books too," Yuki said, smirking. It was like a slap on the face for Kyo when Yuki said it.

"I _do not_ read his books! I just… happen to know him, that's all," Kyo said as calmly as he could. Yuki's eyes widened. Kyo "just happened" to know my most favourite author in the world! Yuki thought happily, smiling at the same time.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked, looking a bit disgusted.

"Well, um…" Yuki stuttered, playing with his fingers. " You said you know him. Can I ask you, about, a gazillion questions?" he asked, looking at Kyo with puppy eyes. Kyo didn't say anything, but he backed away from Yuki. "That's a yes, then. Okay, my first question: What is this 'S.' after his name? I don't know how to use computers, let alone the Internet, so I couldn't find what it stands for. I can't ask my classmates either. I don't want them to think I'm reading… nonsense books and all that. So what does the 'S.' stands for?"

Yuki was talking excitedly, but Kyo could understand what he was saying. "Why do you want to know, anyway?" Kyo asks Yuki. Yuki didn't reply but he just gave the puppy eyes to Kyo. "Oh, alright. The 'S.' stands for… S… Sohma," Kyo said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Sohma?" Yuki said. "But that's…" he said again, looking at Kyo, his eyebrows pressed together in a frown. "And why are you hiding your face?" Kyo slowly removed his hands, and he was all red in the face. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Yuki reached for Kyo's hand.

"No… Nothing's wrong with me," Kyo said, smiling a bit, and Yuki shot back his hand, which Kyo didn't see was reaching for his hand. And then Kyo closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth together. Yuki looked scared. "It's just that… God!" he screamed. Yuki nearly jumped and he forgot about the whole "Sohma" thing. "It's just… Well…Ah, what the heck. You'll now soon, anyway. I can't believe I'm related to him! He's the most perverted human on earth and, what's more, I live under the same roof as him! Stupid perverted cousin," Kyo blurted out.

Yuki froze in his seat. He rewinds the whole thing into his head and played them, again and again. "Wait," Yuki said, staring hard at Kyo. "You're related to this… this perverted, as you call him, person? You're related to Shigure Sohma?" he nearly shouted the name. He doesn't care. People passing them were looking at them, anyway.

"Yeah," Kyo snorted. "And now you want to ask a bagazillion more questions about him, right?" Kyo said, leaning into the bench, his hands crossed over his chest, preparing for the questions that will be shot at him in a few seconds. But there were none. He looked at Yuki and he looked back.

"No. That's not it. Our… Your family name and mine is the same. How come?"

"Huh?"

" Your name is Kyo Sohma, right? Mine is Yuki Sohma. If we're related, how come I've never heard of you from… any of my cousins?"

"Wait. You're a Sohma, too?" Kyo asked, finally getting into the conversation. "Hey, yeah… I've never heard of you before either…" They talked about it for about an hour (a/n: THAT long!) and finally settled down, neither getting any right answers on how they are related and on who's side.

"Hey. Here. Check out what your cousin write in his books," Yuki said, opening a page of the book and handed it to Kyo, who took it without thinking twice. Yuki pointed at a paragraph, telling Kyo to read it.

**He guided him to his bedroom while kissing him passionately on the lips.**

Kyo threw the book at Yuki. "I'm not reading that! I don't care if it is a guy on girl, or a guy on guy, or whatever! Get that crap away from me!" Yuki hit him on the head with the book.

"When I told you to read it, just read it," he said. He handed the book to Kyo, and when he didn't take it, he gave Kyo a death glare. Kyo hurriedly took the book from Yuki and started reading the stated paragraph.

**He gently laid him down on the bed and started kissing his neck. Both of them moaned. He started undoing his shirt, and he flicked his tongue against his chest. Both of them got everything off in a split second without knowing it. The older man closed his hand on the younger man's penis and started licking the head. The younger man moaned and arched his back. The man now started to suck his balls and made his way up to the younger man's ear and started nibbling on it, not letting go of his cock. The young man came, and they were wet with his milk. The older man wanted to come, too, but he wanted to come inside his lover. He licked at his hole and stuck three of his fingers up into the hole, while the young man moaned, telling him to get them in deeper. The older man was so full of it right now, so he just decided to come, not caring that they just started two minutes ago. He positioned himself on top of him and slowly trusted his cock into the younger man's entrance, and he got in and out, and in and out, until he was satisfied. They switched positions, this time the younger man on top of the older man, but it was always the older man who was in control. The older man fucked him again while he sat on top of him. The younger man was shouting, "Stop! Stop! It hurts!" but it was clear that he enjoyed this a lot more than the older man. The "God" got inside him again, and he was so deep in that his balls were nearly in, too. **(a/n: sorry, I'm really bad at doing these… sex scenes stuff. I guess I read too many gravitation's remixes that I don't know how to put them into words…)

**Hatori and Hiro lay on top of each other, four hours later, spent, and drifted off, and an hour later, when they woke up, they made love again and again, and it was three in the morning when they were really, really, really tired and spent.**

Yuki was shocked when Kyo suddenly laughed. He was laughing his ass off. It was only five minutes later that he completely stopped. Yuki looked at him.

"I do not find it funny, not at all. Why are you laughing at one of my favourite sex scenes my favourite author has ever made?" Yuki said, crossing his arms.

"Oh my God. Man, you are sick. And no, I was not laughing at them. I was laughing because… hahaha!" Kyo started laughing again, and Yuki waited impatiently for him to stop. "It's just that… Hatori and Hiro are my cousins! Hahaha… So that's why…"

" What do you mean they're your cousins? Are you saying that this really did happen and they are really gay? And what's "that's why…?". What are you saying!" Yuki shook him, demanding to know the truth.

"Woah, slow down, man. Firstly, yeah, they're my cousins. Hatori's like 10 years older than me and Hiro's like 6 years younger than me (a/n: That IS right, right?) Secondly, they're NOT gay and it didn't really happen, and thirdly… Well, this book was published last month, right? Hatori likes to read Shigure's books, no matter how disgusting they are, and, by the way, Hatori is not perverted, neither is Hiro. Anyway, when I came home from school one afternoon last month I saw, instead of the house that I live in for the past couple of months, I saw, instead, a very badly burnt house, black ashes everywhere on the ground, and Shigure was sitting on the sidewalk, begging at every people that passes by for money and food. That night I found out that Hatori and Hiro paired up and burned the whole house down while Shigure was going to the store, to pay back at Shigure for something. And now I knew why they did it. God it was hilarious!"

Yuki looked at Kyo while he laughed. "Is he always like that? Shigure, I mean. Is he always perverted?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's better when he say them rather than writing them. At least when he says them he is never clear, and so I would not be able to understand him. Yeah, he's always perverted," Kyo answered Yuki's question, feeling pretty light after sharing the "accident" that happened a month ago with Yuki.

"Oh, shit!" Yuki said, feeling safe with Kyo that he didn't care what he said or did. "Look at the time! It's already 4pm! I didn't know a bump could end up with talking for five solid hours. Hey, see you later during dinner at six, kay? Bye." He waved at Kyo and disappeared around the courner that he was supposed to go through five hours ago and headed towards his cabin.

At the same time Yuki disappeared around the corner, the both of them were hissing "yesss" and punched their fists into the air.

TBC

Hey hey, y'guys! Was it great? You guys can do anything you want. I don't care if you guys review or not, but I'll be really happy if you guys tell me how my story was. Summary for next chapter: well, you guys have to read the next chapter if you want to know what will happen…


	3. First Timers

Chapter 3! Wow… Okay, umm… Sorry for the late update? Was it late? School's been tough, and I've been doing my stories during lessons (my maths and malay literature teachers are so cute but I hate their subject!). Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba… But I do own Kyo (I wish… Seriously)

Chapter 3: First Timers 

That night, after the fun-filled dinner with Kyo, Yuki had trouble sleeping. Both of them said, "Goodnight. Bye," and went back to their rooms, but neither of them said "See you tomorrow." It broke Yuki's heart that Kyo didn't say it, but it broke his heart more that he himself didn't say it too. What's the use of seeing him again tomorrow, when they're going to arrive in New York in a couple of days, and live their separate lives? Yuki sighed heavily, and then finally went to sleep.

During breakfast, Yuki searched around for Kyo. There was not a single colour of orange in the room. Yuki sank back in his seat and played with his food until it looked like both mucus from your nose and the things you barfed out of your mouth mixed together.

"Yuck!" Yuki mumbled and left the table. As he walked he watched the dolphins play in the sea, wishing he would be like them.

He fumbled the book in his hands, the book that was written by Kyo's cousin, his favourite author, the book that has Kyo's cousins in it, the book that Yuki forced Kyo to read a certain paragraph, the book that was touched by Kyo.

"Ah!" Yuki fell, and the book flew a meter from him. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder that was just bumped into. "Itt…" he said and suddenly stopped. This is the second time that he said this in less than 24 hours. He looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

Kyo was sitting in front of him, looking ready to crawl away and hide on the dark forever. They sat staring at each other, their mouths opening and closing, wanting to say something but just couldn't get it out.

They only realized they were in the middle of the road when a guy accidentally cleared his throat to pass by.

Both of them hurriedly got up and made way for the guy. Kyo fetched the book and gave it to Yuki.

"Uh… I… I'm sorry," he muttered. "I… I was in a hurry."

"It… It's okay," Yuki said. He took the book and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Where're you going, anyway?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, I… um…" Kyo stuttered. "I… I overheard this guy said that… uh… that… if… uh…" He was muttering too much, and he knows it. "But I can't help it," Kyo thought. "I'm so nervous right now. I've got to come up with a reason."

"Well, uh," he said again. "This guy said that there will be… uh… special meals during the first hour the breakfast lounge will open, and… uh… I'm… hungry for it?" Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Hee hee…" he chuckled.

"Sometimes you're just so weird, you know that?" Yuki thought, and then he realized he was saying it out loud He blushed furiously and brought his hand to his ear, pushing back the hair. "Um… Oops?"

They stood there for a few seconds, too embarrassed and too awkward to speak. Then Yuki broke the silence.

"You wanna… uh… grab a bite?"

"Um… Yeah, sure."

The walk there was short, but both of the boys' head were filled with numerous thoughts.

"Were there any special meals? No, there weren't. I was there the second the lounge opened. Then why did Kyo…?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! _Why_ did I have to bump into him… again! Isn't a normal meeting too much to ask, God? But I _did_ prayed for it to happen on the way to the lounge, right? Sigh."

"Does Kyo feel the same way I feel about him, too?"

"Does Yuki…? I wish…"

"Just look at the way he talks… Man it's cute." (a/n: Haha! lol)

"And just look at the way he tucks his hair behind his ear. It just makes me want to eat him!" (a/n:9 yum!)

Both: "The problem is… how do I tell him!"

They picked a table at the far end of the room and the waiter gave them some food and drinks.

They didn't talk for a few minutes. The silence was deafening, even though the other guests were noisy, to them, it felt like they were the only ones in the room, not talking.

"So, uh…" Yuki said, making small talks. The sound of his fork hitting against his plate while he played with his food made Kyo even more nervous than ever before. "You… doing anything… later? I'm bored with just staying in bed, reading books, doing nothing… except for reading books, of coarse." Yuki grinned his teeth to punish himself for saying stupid things. "Stop making yourself look stupid!" he thought.

Kyo can see that Yuki _is _acting stupid, so he started to talk before Yuki makes himself look even more stupid.

"Actually, um… No. I don't have anything to do later." Kyo paused for a while, and then asked, "Why?"

"Err… Nothing, actually. Just asking," Yuki mumbled, and played with his food again. He doesn't feel like eating right now. "You…" he said. "… wanna hang around… later? With me?"

Kyo nearly choked on his food. He quickly grabbed his glass of water and drank it down. After he calmed down, Kyo looked at Yuki. He was looking at him with eyes wide with shock.

"Who's acting stupid now!" Kyo thought and grinned his teeth together.

"Um… uh…" Kyo started to talk, but he just couldn't get any word out. "Y-Yeah, sure. I'll… hang around with you later. I… don't have any plans, anyway."

"Okay," Yuki said, as if nothing just happened. "Let's just finish breakfast first, okay?"

Again, they ate in silence.

"We're both stupid. Um… Maybe we're not meant to be together?" both of them thought.

They entered Yuki's room. Yuki still couldn't believe that all of this wealth "belonged" to him. Just for a couple of days more, that is.

"Woah!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You're in 2nd Class, too, right?" Yuki asked, curious on why Kyo was surprised to see a room that is the same as his. "Isn't your room big too?"

"Yeah, I'm in 2nd Class, and, yeah, my room is big, but… this place is huge, man!" he said, spreading his arms.

"Aren't all of the 2nd Class rooms the same? What's the difference, anyway?"

"The difference? I don't know. This place has more space, I guess."

"If you say this living room has more space, wait till you see the bedroom. That room alone looks like a mansion."

Both of them look like two excited teenage girls at that moment (a/n: Yes. Teenage girls. Y'know, the type of girls that are excited about this one hawt guy. But Yuki And Kyo are excited about the room. Hoho…)

The moment they entered the bedroom, Kyo was all over the place. "My bedroom looks like a tight mouse hole compared to yours!" Kyo said. (a/n: The "tight hole" reminded me of… tight holes. Haha… But that's not what I meant with Kyo's room.

"Well, the lights are a lot more cooler. Look." Yuki adjusted the lights. It went from normal colur to blue to orange, and then he stopped at pink. "I didn't know lights can change colours," Yuki said. "Cool, isn't it?"

Kyo was quiet for a few seconds, and then said, "Pretty."

Yuki turned to face Kyo. Kyo was looking at him, and Yuki realized that Kyo wasn't talking about the lights. He walked towards Kyo and touched his cheek. "No. Cute," Yuki breathed at Kyo's mouth before pressing his lips lightly against Kyo's, his heart beating fast and at the same time afraid that Kyo might not accept his feelings.

But to his surprise, and pleasure, Kyo leaned towards Yuki. A few seconds later they both stopped and were breathing heavily. Kyo smiled against Yuki's lips. "Wow…" he whispered. They both chuckled and started kissing again.

Kyo slips his tongue past Yuki's lips. Their tongues touched and a one million volt passed through their bodies. They moved towards the extra huge Queen/ King bed and laid there for a few minutes, Yuki's head lying on Kyo's chest (a/n: They're not naked yet, okay! Calm down… breath…)

Kyo played with Yuki's hair for a while, and Yuki purred (a/n: Meow! Purr…). He played with Yuki's ear, and then brought his fingers to his cheeks, and then to his lips. Yuki bit Kyo's finger and held it there.

"Hey! Yuki!" Kyo shouted. He tried to retrieve his finger, but Yuki was still holding on to it. After a few seconds of trying, Kyo gave up. Yuki licked Kyo's finger, and Kyo could've passed out right there and then. "Ah!" Kyo gasped.

Yuki sat up, moved next to Kyo, and buried his face in Kyo's neck. "Hmm…" Yuki sighed.

Kyo laid back for a while, breathing in Yuki's hair. "Hm… Strawberry. Hehe," he mumbled. Both of them stayed like that for a while. They were aware of the tension that was drowning them. Of coarse, they are really happy the way they are now, but…

"Look, Kyo," Yuki said, finally able to muster up the courage to talk. "I can't take it anymore. I… I can't hold on…"

Kyo moved to face Yuki, crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his hands. He smiled from ear to ear and tilted his head to Yuki.

"What're you doing?" Yuki asked. Kyo giggled a bit. "What!" Yuki was starting to freak now. Well, Kyo _is _acting weird.

Kyo crawled towards Yuki and looked him in the eye. CLOSELY. Well, actually, only their noses touched.

"You think you're the only one?" he asked, his breath tickled Yuki's nose. "Well, think again, buster! I've been watching you since the second you stepped on this ship. 'Wow! Hot babe!' I said to myself that time. You were the first person I said something like that about." He leaned closer to Yuki. Their lips were touching. "I was curious on why you were wearing trousers instead of skirts, but I liked you the way you were," he mumbled on Yuki's lips, and then kissed him.

Yuki was too shocked to respond. Kyo stopped kissing him, and then said, "I only found out you were a guy the first time I bumped into you. But I was too much in love with you to care much about your gender. I was thinking quiet a lot about it last night, and it felt…" He stopped talking and kissed Yuki again. "… right."

Yuki stared into Kyo's eyes when he said it. It was soft and held a lot of love (a/n: Okay. I can't right into words the feelings inside our eyes, but just imagine Kyo with all his cute smiling and all that…)

Kyo smiled and Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Kyo whispered to Yuki's ear, "I can't hold on either, Yuki." Yuki hugged him even harder and Kyo gently laid him down on the bed.

(a/n: I wrote too many a/ns… Sorry you guys, but I like it. I like to make things move slower so that people can feel the heat of the passion… But right now I just want to annoy you guys. They were kissing too much, right? I know you guys are waiting for the… yaoi stuff. So finally, here it is. I think… Yay! I'm excited!)

Yuki let go of Kyo and tried to calm down as Kyo's hand travelled up his chest under his shirt. Kyo moving slowly only made Yuki want him even more. Kyo unbuttoned Yuki's shirt and licked his belly button. All this time Kyo was watching Yuki, who had his eyes shut tight. Kyo moved up next to Yuki's ear.

"I like to tease, you know that?" he whispered and started nibbling on Yuki's ear while his hand was undoing Yuki's jeans (a/n: Were there any jeans during that time?).

Yuki freed himself from Kyo and started to kiss him. He unbuttoned Kyo's shirt and Yuki trailed his mouth down towards Kyo's nipples, and then to his chest and stomach. He undid Kyo's jeans and kissed his inner thigh.

Kyo moaned. He forced himself to move from his position and forced Yuki to be the one on the bottom. They weren't harsh, but both wanted to be the one in control. Kyo threw Yuki's jeans to the floor.

Yuki pushed away from Kyo and started undoing and throwing his shirt and jeans. It's not fair that he was the only one naked at the moment. "And now you're naked too, Kyo," he thought.

After that no one made any move. They lay close to each other and breathed in each other's necks. They hugged tightly.

"I…" Yuki mumbled. "I can't do this, Kyo. I'm… not ready."

Kyo looked at Yuki's face and eyes and kissed his nose. "You think I'm ready, too? No one is always ready to do things like this, Yuki," Kyo said, trying to make Yuki feel better. "You haven't done this before, right? It's a first for me too."

Yuki smiled. "Really? Wow…" he whispered. "But it's what we want, right?"

"It's what I dreamt of since I laid my eyes on you," Kyo said, smiling.

Yuki gasped and said, "Kyo!" but Kyo shut him up by taking the opportunity to kiss him. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouth.

Since Kyo was on top of Yuki, it was easier for him to do things. He made small bites on Yuki's neck while his hand travelled down to Yuki's cock. Yuki gasped as Kyo held him. Kyo teased Yuki first, making Yuki want him, although Kyo can't stand it either. He made small lines on Yuki's cock, trailing his finger up and down on it.

"K-Kyo…" Yuki gasped. Kyo moved down and started to lick Yuki's cock. Yuki tried to stop moaning and groaning and gasping and moving, but Kyo was so seductive.

Kyo bit on the head and Yuki nearly screamed. "P-Please… K-Kyo… Stop it…" he said. "Ah!" Kyo had just put Yuki's whole cock into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it.

Kyo took it back out, moved up and whispered on Yuki's mouth, "You're so delicious." He kissed Yuki while still holding on to his cock. Yuki could taste himself inside Kyo's mouth. He groaned when Kyo left his mouth for his cock.

Kyo licked Yuki's tight hole while moving his hand up and down Yuki's cock. "Kyo! No… Don't do… that…" Yuki half screamed. "I don't want to… come… out here. I want… inside… you…"

Kyo stopped moving his hand and his fingers played around Yuki's entrance for a while. "You want to come inside me?" Kyo teased against Yuki's mouth. He inserted one finger into Yuki and Yuki moaned. Kyo slipped his tongue inside Yuki's mouth and Yuki kissed back. Kyo put in another finger inside and Yuki moaned in his mouth.

"There're three more fingers. How many do you want in?" Kyo chuckled against Yuki's mouth.

Yuki stopped himself from moaning and said, "I want… you… inside…"

Kyo was quiet for a while, and then said, "You're ready, then?" Kyo sounded serious. "Well, it _is _time to stop teasing…" he thought.

"No," Yuki said. "No one is ever ready, right?"

Kyo smiled and laid his lips on Yuki's. "Then I'm gonna… put it… in, okay?" Kyo said, making himself feel nervous. "If it hurts, just scream. These walls are soundproof."

"I'll try not to," Yuki said and slipped his arms around Kyo's neck. "Nngh…" Yuki held back his moan when Kyo's fingers slipped out of him.

Kyo positioned his cock in front of Yuki's entrance. He slowly and gently put it in. Both of them nearly screamed. Kyo put the whole of his cock inside Yuki and stayed like that for a while.

"It didn't hurt… at all…" Yuki mumbled in Kyo's neck. He was grinding his teeth, Kyo could hear it. Without caring that he was hurting Yuki, he started to move in and out, with Yuki still hanging on to his neck. He moved in and out, and Yuki pushed himself on Kyo, demanding more.

With one final thrust, he could feel it. "Yuki…" he said. "I'm… coming…" He felt himself emptying inside Yuki. They both screamed as quietly as they could. Yuki came on both of them, and then Kyo lay beside Yuki. Yuki's hands were still around his neck, and he was wrapping his legs around Kyo's waist.

They lie like that; quiet, for a few minutes. Kyo started kissing Yuki on the neck, and said, "Wanna do it again?"

"Kyo!" Yuki said. He smiled and kissed Kyo lightly on the lips, and then he frowned and made a puppy dog eyes. "But I'm hurt…" he moaned, and fluttered his eyelashes.

Kyo smiled and touched Yuki's lips with his finger. "I'm sorry, baby," he teased. He started to slip his cock out of Yuki, but Yuki hugged him harder and wrapped his legs around him tighter. "No! Don't…" he said. "I like… being… like… this…"

Kyo smiled. He trailed his hand down to his cock and took some of their cum. "Aren't you hungry?" Kyo asked. Yuki raised his eyebrow, unsure of what Kyo was talking about. "Open your mouth," Kyo said again. Yuki still doesn't know what Kyo was talking about, but he opened his mouth.

Kyo put his finger with their cum on inside Yuki's mouth. "Eat it," Kyo said. Now Yuki knew, and he blushed fiercely.

"B-But Kyo…" he said, with the finger still inside his mouth.

"We'll share it then," Kyo said. He slipped his tongue inside Yuki's mouth and licked on his finger. "It's good," Kyo said, which made Yuki blushed even more. "Come on. I know you want it, Yuki." His tongue went past his finger and touched Yuki's tongue.

Yuki moaned and followed Kyo's orders. He licked on Kyo's finger and then bites it. "It's a mixture of our love," Yuki said, licking the last of the cum on Kyo's finger. They both giggled.

Kyo brought his hand down to Yuki's cock, took some of his cum and spread it all around Yuki's face.

"Kyo! What are you doing!" Yuki screamed. Kyo didn't reply, but instead licked on the parts that he spread Yuki's cum with. He licked around Yuki's eyes, on his forehead, on the tip of his nose, on his cheeks, his ears, around his mouth, on his lips, and then Kyo slipped his tongue inside Yuki's mouth, who was hungry enough to eat himself.

"Meow," Kyo said. Yuki smiled. "Yuki, can I eat you, baby?" Kyo said and started to move down towards Yuki's cock, at the same time his own cock slipping out of Yuki.

"No!" Yuki screamed and pulled Kyo back and hugged him closely. "Don't… leave me."

Kyo frowned. "But I'll have to take it out soon, love," Kyo said. Kyo calling him "love" and "baby" made Yuki feels like a guy who is loved too much.

"No!" Yuki screamed again, a little too loud this time. Kyo was surprised to see Yuki like this. "I'm sorry…" Yuki said. He thought of a way to not let Kyo leave him, and then said," Why don't we… do… it… again?"

Kyo was surprised, and then smiled. "I thought you were never gonna say that, Yuki," Kyo said, his voice hoarse. He moved Yuki. Now Kyo was the one on the bottom and Yuki was the one on top, but that doesn't mean Kyo is still not the one in control. "You want me to go deeper, right?" Kyo said with an evil smile. "Just follow what I'm saying. If I moved you by pressing on your stomach… I can do that, right?" Kyo asked for Yuki's permission first and Yuki nodded.

"Anything you want, as long as you don't leave me," Yuki said.

"Okay. I'll have to move out of you just for a little bit, okay?" Kyo said and Yuki nearly cried when he did it. "If I pressed on your stomach and move your waist and hips, then…" Kyo said, trailing off. He started to do what he was saying, and Yuki did his part.

"Ah!" Both of them screamed as Kyo slipped in quiet easily deeper into Yuki, deeper than they did before this. (a/n: I got that "pressing on your stomach and moving your waist and hips" idea from Gravitation remix. I don't remember the exact right one, but it's something like that, right? I don't know if it really works in… true life. I won't get to know, right! Well, not in another decade… Or more…)

"M-More!" Yuki moaned. Kyo's balls were already nearly inside, and both of them weren't satisfied yet.

They lay next to each other, spent, very tired, and sleepy. This time Kyo had his legs wrapped around Yuki"s waist, and then they fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke up. At first Yuki didn't know where he was because of the weird feeling in between his legs. Then he realized he was sleeping on top of a man's chest. He quickly got up and nearly fell to the floor when he saw the man was Kyo.

"Agh!" he screamed, and really did fell to the floor. Kyo woke up and didn't move when he saw that this wasn't his room. Something moved on the floor and Kyo turned to look.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" both Yuki and Kyo screamed. Kyo fell on the other side of the bed.

"What're you doing here, Kyo!" Yuki shouted from the other side.

"How should I now!" Kyo screamed back.

They racked their brains to find out what they did before this.

"Oh, shit!" Both of them cursed when they found out. Kyo and Yuki didn't move. They stayed on both sides of the bed for a few minutes, and then Kyo asked, "Yuki, that… wasn't a dream, right?"

Yuki thought for a while, and then said, "I…I don't know, but I have this… um…"

"You have what?" Kyo pressed Yuki on for information.

"You don't really wanna know."

"Yes, I do. Spill. Come on."

"Oh, alright. I have this pain in between my legs. So there you have it!"

Both of them blushed. The memory of the event a few hours ago just sipped into their brains. They were quiet for another few minutes, then Yuki said, "Yes, Kyo. It wasn't a dream."

Kyo moved from his position and quietly got on the bed and approached Yuki, who had his back to him. "Hey," he whispered next to Yuki's ear. Yuki jumped and turned to face Kyo. He forgot that he was naked. He saw that Kyo was smiling his evil smile and looking between Yuki's legs. Yuki looked down and then quickly hid his thing.

Kyo laughed. "Chill, man," he said. He descended the bed and approached Yuki. Yuki saw his thing dangling and tried not to stare at it. Before he knew it, Kyo's face was in front of him. He was too shocked to move away, and when Yuki didn't move, Kyo licked Yuki's lips.

"Kyo!" Yuki said, and then Kyo slid his tongue past Yuki's lips. Yuki didn't respond at first, but then he wrapped his tongue around Kyo's and then they kissed for a long time.

They walked to Yuki's bed and lay under the sheets. They stared at each other, their hands behind each other's backs.

"So…" Kyo said, and then they blushed again and turned away. They were in each other's arms, and weren't talking. Kyo whispered something. It was so soft that Yuki didn't heard it, so he asked Kyo what he was saying.

"I said I…" Kyo said, and then stopped.

Yuki looked at him. "You what?" he asked.

Kyo put his lips on Yuki. "I said I love you." He kissed Yuki hard, and Yuki kissed him even harder.

Their lips were bruised when they stopped a while later. "Why did you leave me?" Yuki asked in Kyo's hair.

Kyo smiled and hugged Yuki closer. "Later," he mumbled. It was getting colder, and they cuddled together, even though they were under the sheets.

"Kyo," Yuki said.

"Hmm?"

"You said before we… you know… did it… you said that you were watching me the second I stepped on this ship. Is that true?"

Kyo looked at Yuki and touched his lips. "Of coarse it is. I don't know what made me attracted to you. Maybe your beautiful silver/grey hair," he said, and then kissed Yuki on top of his head. "Or your enticing eyes." He kissed both of Yuki's eyelids. "Or your always red and blushing cheeks." He bit Yuki's cheek. "Or the corners of your mouth." He licked the corners of Yuki's mouth. "Or your elegant neck." He moved down and bit and kissed Yuki's neck. All this time that Kyo was seducing him, Yuki was moaning. "Or your long, beautiful hands and fingers." He took both of Yuki's hands and kissed them and bit his fingers one by one. "Or your tasty body." He licked Yuki's chest. "Or your long and slender legs." As he moved down to lick Yuki's leg, he "accidentally" moved his hand down Yuki's cock. "Or maybe," Kyo said again. "Just plain you." He kissed Yuki on the lips and Yuki kissed back, wanting Kyo to know that he was, and already has, given Kyo everything he has, and along with that, himself.

Kyo started to move himself on top of Yuki, but stopped.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. "Why…?"

Kyo shook his head. "You haven't… healed… yet," he said.

"Huh?" Yuki got confused. "Healed?" He thought of what he was hurting from, and then realized about the pain in between his legs. "Ah! But… It's okay. I don't mind it. I want to make you mine, and me yours."

Kyo smiled at the gesture, but he shook his head again. "No." Yuki made a sad face. "I don't care even if you beg, okay?" Yuki changed his expression to puppy dog eyes. Kyo laughed and sighed. "No is no, okay? It's final, but only until I really, really, really, really want to do it."

"And do you really, really, really, really want to do it?" Yuki asked.

"No," Kyo said, and Yuki's face fell. "I really, really, really, really, really, really want to do it."

Yuki smiled his big-mouthed smile, and they started kissing again. It was getting hot and passionate, but Kyo stopped again.

"Kyo!" Yuki moaned.

"No. You…"

Yuki cut him off. "I don't care whether I'm hurt or not, okay? Please…"

Kyo sighed and brought his mouth next to Yuki's ear. "No," he said again. Yuki grumbled, but hugged Kyo closer.

They rested for a few minutes, and then Kyo started talking. "Yuki, why are you going to New York?" Yuki squirmed, Kyo felt it, but he stayed quiet.

"Yuki?"

"My mother…" he began. Kyo didn't want to press him on, so he let Yuki to start talking. "She… beats me everyday."

Kyo gasped. "What!" he screamed.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Just forget it."

"And why shouldn't you?" Kyo asked, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry…"

"No. _I'm _sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. For not telling you, I guess."

"Look. If you don't want to tell me…"

Yuki cut him off. "But I want to tell you!" he screamed. Kyo was shocked but he didn't say anything. "The pain… It hurts a lot… She beats me everyday." Yuki started to cry, and Kyo huddled him close.

"Shh…" he said. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Yuki was screaming at the top of his lungs and started hitting Kyo on the chest. Kyo hugged him closer, and soon Yuki stopped hitting him. "She beats me with everything she has her hands on: chairs, brooms, plates…" Kyo's chest was wet with Yuki's tears, but he didn't care. "She beats me everyday, whether I did something good, or something bad. But the thing is, I never did a single bad thing in my life… Until two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Kyo asked. That was the time when the ship set sail.

"I… ran away," Yuki choked. Kyo hugged him harder and Yuki's tears were falling like hard rain. "What should I do if she catches me? She beats me when I do good things, what about during when I do bad ones?"

"Does anyone know you ran away?"

"I walked to the bus stand from home at two in the morning and slept there until seven. After that I caught a cab and it drove me to the docks. I'm sure my mom found out already by that time. Kyo, what should I…?" He wailed and started to beat Kyo's chest again. "It hurts… It hurts…"

"Hey, I don't know if this will make you feel any better but… I ran away, too," Kyo admitted.

"You… too?" He stopped crying and looked at Kyo. "Why?"

"Well… Maybe because of my perverted cousin, I guess. But that isn't a problem compared to yours. You okay now?" He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears from the corners of Yuki's eyes. Yuki nodded.

"But…" Yuki said, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, no. Say it. But what?"

"You'll hate me for it. I don't want you to hate me, so lets just forget it."

"No… Anything for you, Yuki," Kyo whispered against Yuki's ear.

"Well… I… I'll feel better if you… I mean we… you know… Oh, never mind. I'm sorry."

"Say it." He purposely bit Yuki's ear so that he'll know Kyo is "threatening" him.

"Ow! Kyo! Okay, okay. Well, I'll feel better if… you… do it… to… Um, well… I'm not hurt anymore." He pressed his hips closer to Kyo and moaned. "The beatings from my mother hurts a lot more than what you did to me. Actually, I don't think what you do to me is pain. I think it is pleasure and… Well, I'm not hurt anymore."

"Liar," Kyo said and bit Yuki's lower lip. "Liar," he said again, and kissed Yuki gently. "You only want me to put it in you, right?"

"Mmh," Yuki said. "Put it in me, Kyo."

Kyo sat back and crossed his knees. "Put what in what?"

"Kyo! Stop teasing! You know I don't like to say it."

"Say what?" Kyo asked, pretending to be bored.

Yuki grumbled. "Kyo, please put your dick inside Yuki's ass!" he shouted and punched the bed.

"No 'Please'?" His evil smile was on his face. He loves to torture Yuki.

"Kyo, please put your dick inside Yuki's ass. Please!"

Kyo moved forward and held Yuki's hips. "You really want it?" he teased again. Yuki nodded, and arched his back when Kyo sucked and licked his inner thigh. He was close to Yuki's cock but also yet so far. "You really, really want me to do it?" Kyo pressed on.

"Yes! Kyo, please!" Yuki screamed. Kyo licked on Yuki's groin, all this time avoiding Yuki's cock. "Do you really, really, really want me to do this?" Kyo asked. Yuki didn't reply to that so he moved up next to Yuki's face.

"Kyo!" Yuki didn't expected Kyo to be _up here. _He was supposed to be _down there._

"Yuki…" Kyo said and held Yuki's face in both of his hands. "I just want to say that…"

"No. Stop. Let me say it first. You already told me twice before this," Yuki said, pressing his lips against Kyo's. "I love you a gazillion times more than you love me, 'kay?" He kissed Kyo, and he responded.

Kyo knows Yuki want him inside, so he'll have to do this faster. They were nearly coming already, anyway.

Kyo put Yuki's cock inside his mouth and then bit the head. Yuki moaned. He moved his hand to Yuki's entrance and inserted one finger. "More?" he teased.

"No… I want… you… inside…"

Kyo inserted one more finger. "More?" he asked again.

"No." Kyo put in another finger. "Kyo!" Yuki shouted.

"That means more, right?"

"No! I want your cock inside me!"

Kyo put in another finger. "We can always put my whole hand in here…"

Yuki moaned. "More," he finally said. Kyo removed his four fingers from Yuki's hole and Yuki screamed. "Kyo!"

Kyo moved up to talk inside Yuki's ear. "Yuki, more, for me, meant my dick. You want that, right?" Yuki didn't say anything. Kyo first put the head in, and then the whole thing disappeared in a split second.

"Aagghh!" they screamed. When everything was inside, Kyo laid next to Yuki. "Kyo? What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No…" Kyo said. "Don't come yet."

"But… Why? I can't hold on much longer, Kyo."

"Just think of this as a… challenge. The person who cums last means he love the other person more."

"But…" Yuki said. "Oh, alright. I'll try my very best to hold it in." Yuki wrapped his knees around Kyo's waist, and Kyo's cock went in deeper.

"Nngh." Both of them grinned their teeth. "Yuki! You did that on purpose!" Kyo said. "You know I'll come during that time, but for the sake of my love for you, I won't. Not until you come first."

"But Kyo… It's not fair! You always tease me until I nearly came! Can't I do that to you?"

"No. I won't allow you," Kyo said plainly. Talking made them calm down a bit. Kyo was hurting because of his position that time. He was lying on his side and Yuki's legs were around his waist, which added the strain to his pain (?). He wiggled a bit, trying to find a soft position.

"No! Don't move!" Yuki moaned. Too late. He came on both of them. Yuki's and Kyo's stomachs were wet with Yuki's cum, and the sheet between them was too. Kyo smiled his evil smile. "You devil!" Yuki screamed, pounding on Kyo's chest. "You did that on purpose!"

"What! I did not. I was trying to find a soft spot. My back hurts."

"Liar! You're teasing me again!"

"Well, that aside, this means that I love you a gazillion times more than you love me, eh?"

"No! I love you more than that! You made this challenge on purpose! You know you'll come later than me! See," Yuki pointed down to Kyo's cock. "You haven't come yet!"

Kyo looked down, and saw that Yuki was right. "Wow! I haven't come yet!"

"What! What do you mean by that! You asshole!" Yuki screamed again and punched at Kyo's chest.

Kyo held Yuki's hands and put his lips on Yuki's. "I love you, a million times more than you will ever love me. I always will…" Kyo kissed Yuki and he softened his hold on Yuki's hands when he felt Yuki calming down. Yuki pounded at Kyo's chest one last time before rapping his arms around Kyo's neck.

Kyo broke the kiss and slowly started to slip himself out of Yuki. "No!" Yuki screamed. Kyo held down Yuki's hands and started to slip himself out. "No! Don't! Kyo, please! Please! Stay with me! I'm begging you!"

Kyo stopped. The head was the only one left inside Yuki's hole. He loosened his grip slowly from Yuki's hands and then grabbed Yuki's hips.

He rammed himself in. "Ah!" Yuki screamed. He went in and out, right and left. He did it again and again, and then finally, he bursts into a million Kyos.

He lay next to Yuki, breathing against his ear. "That tickles!" Yuki said and buried his head in Kyo's chest. "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I've… seen you somewhere before."

"You meant on this ship?"

"No. I think I've dreamt about you before, long before we met. I think I've been dreaming of you since… I can't remember… Two years ago, I think."

"Dreaming of me? What kind of dreams? Wet dreams?" Kyo laughed.

"No!" Yuki hit him. "I've never even thought of wet dreams before… I think. Well, anyways, I dreamt that we were best friends. We were playing every time I dream of you."

"Playing? Not having sex?" Kyo bit Yuki's neck. Yuki moaned.

"N-No. I never thought of us ever having sex. I thought the dream meant that I wouldn't be alone again, that I'll have a friend. The first time I saw you, I didn't remember about my dream. But it just came to my mind now."

"Oh. Well, you have me now. So don't worry."

"Hm…" Yuki sighed, and then they both went to sleep.


	4. Rain,rain,go away,a girl hs come to stay

Chapter 4! Yay! I'm planning on writing about 8 or 9 chapters for this story, so it won't end soon!

Warning: Need you ask?

Disclaimer: No own anything. Even my own clothes… (j/k!)

**Chapter 4: Rain, rain go away… a girl has come to stay**

Yuki woke up at eleven the next morning. He huddled closer to Kyo, but instead of feeling the strong manly chest beneath him, he opened his eyes to see he was hugging a big white pillow, and when he turned around, there were pillows next to him. He sat up and saw that pillows surrounded him.

"Kyo?" His voice filled the big room. "Where're you?" He put his feet down to the floor and felt something. He thought it was Kyo, but when he looked down, he saw that it was only his clothes of the previous day.

He picked them up and went to the living room. "Kyo?" he said again, but no one shouted back. He went to the bathroom and expected him to be there, but there was no one, so he took a quick shower instead.

"Why did he left?" Yuki wondered when he put on his clothes. He went outside and saw that it was drizzling lightly. He walked to Kyo's room, which was only a few doors away, and knocked.

"Kyo?" he asked the door. There was no reply. A porter came up to him.

"Sir, is your name Yuki?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"The man in this room…" He pointed at Kyo's door. "… asked me to give you this." He took out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"Um, thanks," Yuki said and took the paper. The porter left and Yuki unfolded the paper. He could barely read the words. "No, they're not words. They're scribbles," Yuki thought.

_Yuki, sorry I left so suddenly without waking you up. I got sick early this morning. I didn't get it from you, I promise. It's because of the stupid rain. 3 Love, Kyo 3_

Yuki folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He knocked at Kyo's door. "Kyo, I know you're in there. Open up." There was silence first, and then someone sneezed inside. Yuki sighed. "Come on, Kyo. Please." He was begging now, and he knows that Kyo is weak against his begging.

"No." Kyo coughed. "I'm in hibernation now. Get lost."

"I can take care of you," Yuki shouted through the door. They were so loud that passing people stopped to tell them to quiet down.

"No," Kyo shouted back. "I can take care of myself. This happens to me every time it rains. All my life."

"That's not possible!"

"Yes it is! God have issues with me. Like I care anyway."

"What kind of issues?"

"I don't know! It's _His _issues, not mine! Ask _Him!_"

"Let me just take a look at you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Yuki sighed, giving up. "Okay… I'm sorry." He leaned closer to the door. "Get well soon," he said. Kyo didn't reply. "I love you," he whispered to the door.

"Don't you remember?" Kyo's voice was heard through the door. Yuki jumped. Kyo was at the door, but he didn't want to open it. "I love you more than you love me. You remember that, right?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah," he whispered. Both of them were whispering through the door now. "That stupid challenge."

"I love you." (a/n: I think this is getting mushy. They sound like they're love sick… bleh!)

"Your nose's blocked."

"You wanna clean it for me?"

"Ew, Kyo! You're disgusting!"

Kyo laughed. "I love you."

"Alright, alright. You win that challenge and this round, but the next one I'll be the winner."

"Okay. You think of something. Maybe I'll win again, and make you mine."

"I already am aren't I?" Passing people were looking and raising their eyebrows at Yuki, wondering why he was whispering and smiling and giggling at the door.

"Well… I'm not satisfied yet." He sneezed.

"Alright. Kyo, you should rest. I'll see you after you get well. That'll be after the rain stops, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, see you till then. Bye."

Yuki headed to the breakfast lounge. His head was filled with the images of last night's events. Then suddenly the area between his legs hurts.

"Ow, ow…" he said. "Did I just realized this?" he thought. He tried to walk normally on the way to the lounge, and slumped down on the nearest chair there.

After breakfast, he walked all around the ship. He didn't want to stay in bed and read books. He didn't want to make himself a boring person.

He was in the 3rd Class's floor now. There were many people there. Some of them have holes in their clothes. "This is where the poor stay," he thought.

He didn't mind if his clothes were smudged with their saliva and germs. He was in pure bliss right now, having had someone to think lovingly about.

"Ah!" He heard a girl scream. He turned and saw a girl a few feet away from him lying on the floor. He went to her and helped her up.

"Thank you," she said. "Ow!" Her hand went immediately to her ankle.

"Here. Come." Yuki lead her to an empty bench and set her down.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I just slipped and sprained my ankle, that's all," she said. "Thank you for helping me, kind sir."

Yuki laughed. "You don't have to be polite with me just because I'm from the upper classes."

"Um… Okay…" She was fidgeting.

Yuki smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh… It's Tohru Honda." She didn't ask for Yuki's name, so he volunteered to tell her.

"My name's Yuki. Do you want me to help you to walk to your room?"

"What? Ah! No, no! It's okay. I can walk just fine. You probably have something important to do, anyway." She stood up quickly and nearly fell.

Yuki laughed again. "Don't think of me as some important person. I'm normal, like you. Let me help you. I don't have anything to do, if you're wondering." He stood up. "Tohru." He offered her his hand. He slipped his other hand around her waist, and she told him the directions to her room while she leaned on him.

Her room was small. There were only one small clothes rack, a lamp table, and a bunk bed. Someone was snoring on the top of the bunk bed.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know his name. He only drinks and sleeps since the day this ship left."

Yuki sat her down on the bottom bunk bed. "Aren't you afraid he will… you know…" he said.

"He will what?" Tohru said. "Molest me? Rape me? Like I said, he only drinks and sleeps. After he wakes up, he'll drink, and then go to sleep again, and then wake up to drink, and the process goes on and on, the same everyday. I think he hasn't even taken a bath yet…" "a/n: In this story, Tohru has a lot more brain than what Natsuki Takaya gave her.)

"Oh, okay," Yuki said, and then turn to look at Tohru's ankle. "Does it still hurt?"

"Hm? Oh! No, only a little now. You've helped me so much…"

"Hm?"

"… Y-Yuki," she finished her sentence.

"Thank you for calling me that." Yuki bowed his head a little. "Let me help you bandage your ankle."

"Oh, that's okay. It'll heal in a while."

"Oh, okay."

They sat silently for a while. The man's snoring was the only thong they heard.

"So, um…" Yuki said. "Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Well, other than eating dinner and taking a walk for some fresh air… no."

"So would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner? With you? But… But I… Uh…" She started to panic. "Wow! It's such an honour…"

"But…?"

"Well… It's just that… I don't… have a dress… or anything fancy for that matter."

"It's okay. If you want, I'll join you for dinner down here." Yuki gave her a sweet smile. Tohru blushed.

"But… But you're…"

"I'm what?"

Tohru looked at the floor and tangled her fingers together. "You're not going to… beat me… or anything?"

Yuki looked shocked. "Why would I do that?"

"Well…" Tohru turned away. "My… My friends said that… rich people beat us poor people and… make them as their… slaves."

"What!" Yuki half shouted.

"Eep!" Tohru shrieked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for frightening you," Yuki said and reached for Tohru's hand. She inched away from Yuki as fast as she could. Yuki's face fell when she did that. "Why would anyone say that?" Yuki asked sadly. "It's not true. Well, I don't beat people, whether they're rich or poor, but my… Never mind. What your friends say isn't true."

"Really?" She looked at Yuki and smiled a little.

Yuki reached over to touch Tohru's lips. He was glad when she didn't squeal or moves away or anything. "There," he said. "That's better."

He felt Tohru relaxed a little. "So," she said. "Tonight I'll meet you down here then?"

"Well, if you agree. Do you really want me to meet you again?"

"Of… Of course! I'd love to!" Yuki could see that Tohru was in high spirits now.

"Alright. I'll be going now. We'll see each other again later. G'bye." Yuki leaned closer to Tohru and kissed her on the cheek. He felt Tohru's face burning up. He waved at her and left her room.

"Wow…" Yuki thought. "She's so pretty, and, well… I hate to admit this but… I kinda like her." Yuki stretched and made his way to his room.

He saw his bed was messed up. "Did I just had a fight last night?" he thought. He thought and thought and thought, and then froze. "Kyo!" he shouted into the room. "Oh my GOD! I forgot all about him!" He hit his head over and over. "Nononononono! How am I going to tell him? And her too? SHIT!"

He went out and saw that it was still drizzling. "Well," he said to himself. "If it keeps going on like this, then I'll be able to keep my date with Tohru and not tell Kyo. He'll never know." Then he stopped talking and thought for a long time. "Is this how my classmates feel when they're in love with lots of people? Hmmm…" he said.

He went inside and slumped down on the bed. He reached over and took a handful of his sheets and smelled it. "Heehee…" he giggled. "Kyo."

He dozed off and dreamt of an empty world. He woke up and saw that he only have an hour left for dinner. He quickly took a shower and put on a not-so-rich-looking shirt.

"Hi…" he greeted Tohru a few minutes later in her room. "Come on. Let's go." He extended his hand and Tohru took it.

She was wearing a simple dress with flowers all over the dress and frills on the sides. (a/n: I HATE dresses.)

They entered the overcrowded room and sat at a table nearest to the door. They laughed and talked with other people, and then were finally able to be with themselves.

"Tohru?" he said while they ate.

"Yes?"

"Why… are you going to New York?" He prayed in his heart that Tohru wouldn't ask _him _why he's going there.

"Oh… I'm moving there," she answered simply.

"By yourself?"

"No, of course not. I'll be living there with my grandpa. I've been living in Japan since I was born, and then moved to America, alone, two years ago when I was 15, and now I'm moving to New York to live with my grandpa," she shrugged.

"What about your parents?"

She looked sad for a while, but answered Yuki's question. "My dad died when I was 3, 4… 5 years old (a/n: Sorry! I forgot when he died!) and my mom died two years ago…"

"Oh…" Yuki said and reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said and wiped away the tear on her eye. "A lot of people asked that when I was in America."

Yuki decided to change the subject. "What did you do for a living when you were in America?"

"I worked… here and there. Nowhere bad, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, of coarse. So… Are you… attached… or anything?"

"A-Attached? No! No, of coarse not. I never had been."

"Really? Wow, so you and me do have something in common." He pinched himself for saying that. "Stupid!" he scolded himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

They talked a lot more after that, and then went outside to walk. It was still drizzling a little, which Yuki was glad with. When it was already late, Yuki walked Tohru to her room.

"So… It's been a great night," Yuki said.

"Yes. I enjoyed it." She bowed down her head to look at the floor.

"Um…" Yuki said. "We'll arrive in New York soon, right? Will I see you again before that?"

"I… I don't know." Tohru blushed.

"Come on. Don't hide that pretty face from me," Yuki said and touched Tohru's chin to make her look at him. He inched closer to Tohru and he touched his lips with hers. "Goodnight. I'll try to find you again tomorrow," Yuki said. He waved his hand at her and went back to his room.

He didn't kiss her because he didn't want to cheat on Kyo. "Which I already am doing!" he said angrily to himself. "But at least I didn't kiss her. I just touched her lips with mine that is all. That isn't called kissing… right?"

He groaned and fell face first on his bed. "What am I gonna do?" Yuki thought before he dozed off to an unpleasant dream.

* * *

You guys don't like it when Tohru came in, right? I don't like it either! But if she isn't in this story, then the ending wouldn't go according to my plan...

I'm not forcing you guys to review. I'll still right this story even if there are no reviews...

Chow...


	5. What about him! And her!

Chapter 5 is here! Woohoo! I'm sorry it was late... AndI'm sorry chapter 4 was kinda short and simple, because I didn't really wanted Tohru to be in it, so I tried to write as little of her as I can… But, unfortunately, there's Tohru in this chapter too...boohoo…

I wanna thank **Fan999123 **for adding me to her author alert list, or whatever it is called, even though it's just a small thing, but it made me happy! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Only the wonderful Queen Natsuki Takaya (whom I really hate because I just read a mega spoiler on volume 20 and 21) owns Furuba… and, sadly, Kyo's ass too…I want it!

**Chapter 5: What about him! And her!**

The whether was gloomy the next day, but Kyo got up just to be with Yuki.

"But Kyo! You're still sick! You should rest," Yuki said to Kyo, and pushed him back to his bed. Kyo was right, his room looked like a mouse hole compared to Yuki's.

"Nah," Kyo said. "It isn't raining anymore, so I'll be better if I just walk around. And what's with you, anyway? Don't push me. That'll make me feel worse than getting sick."

Yuki was shaking from where he was standing. "Well, um…" he began, and started to pace around. "You see… You're…" He shrugged. "You're not fully well yet, so I think you should just stay in bed."

Kyo looked at Yuki. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"O oh… He's going to find out. What am I going to do! I'm dead! Dead, I tell you!" Yuki thought. "What's wrong what? Nothing's wrong." He was laughing nervously now, and saw that Kyo looked annoyed.

"Alright," Kyo said, sighing. "If you don't want to talk about it, then…" He extended his hand. "…come here."

At first Yuki felt like he wanted to burst and tell everything to Kyo. He felt bad about doing this to him. If he tells him, will Kyo understand and forgive him? Or will he get mad and leave him? If he understood and forgave him, Yuki'll have to not see Tohru again, which he doesn't want. If he got mad and left him, he'll get to be with Tohru, but he wants to be with Kyo too.

"But what if he came up to me when I'm with Tohru? Will he tell her that I'm gay? Or bi? Which one am I: gay or bi? Oh God! Why am I thinking about this now? Agh! How do I tell him!"

"Yuki?" Kyo's voice made his way into Yuki's head. He forgot that Kyo was right there sitting in front of him. "You've been… frozen there for some time now. Are you okay? You've been thinking quiet a lot today, y'know."

"What? Ah! I… I'm sorry," Yuki said. Kyo gave Yuki his hand again, and this time he took it and Kyo pulled him to sit at the empty space next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyo asked and kissed Yuki on the cheek.

Yuki blushed fiercely. "Well… um…" he mumbled.

"No?" He looked at Yuki. Yuki didn't move for a while, but he then shook his head. "Alright," Kyo said, pushing a lock of Yuki's hair behind his ear. It has become a habit for him, too. "It's okay by me if you don't want to talk about it."

Yuki was still blushing because Kyo was so close to him. "Look at you," Kyo said. "You're making it look like this is our first time. What, you're embarrassed because this is a guy on guy relationship?"

"What? No! Of coarse not!" Yuki answered. "It's just that… Well, I'm not used to having anyone sitting next to me, let alone be this close."

"Really?" Kyo had his evil smile on his face. "What about…" He moved on top of Yuki and whispered in his ear, "… this close?"

"Kyo!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Look at your face! It looks like it's gonna explode!" Kyo laughed and Yuki hit him on the chest. Kyo took his hands and kissed them. "I missed you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that, Kyo. I missed you too," Yuki said. "But you _cannot _make love to me…"

"Why not?" Kyo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Because you're still sick! I don't want to get sick too!"

"Then we'll be able to be together, right? And better. We'll be together in bed, sick, and doing it over and over and over…" He trailed off.

"God!" Yuki said. "You're sicker than you look! Get away from me, you pervo!" Yuki tried to push Kyo away from him, but Kyo was on top of him and pining him down.

"And when the ship arrives in New York," Kyo continued, hissing it in Yuki's ear. "We'll still be here, in this big mansion, making it ours, and having sex again and again…"

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted, trying to snap Kyo out of his 100 impossible-to-achieve wild, crazy and perverted dream. Kyo reached for him under his trousers, and Yuki moaned.

"You want me now?" Kyo whispered to Yuki's lips and licked it. Yuki moaned and opened his mouth, wanting Kyo to explore it. "No," Kyo said into it. "You have to answer my question first."

"Nngh…" Yuki moaned when Kyo pulled on his cock.

"What was that?" he asked and pulled on it again.

"Kyo! Stop it!" Yuki said. "How am I supposed to… answer when… you're doing that?"

"Simple. You just say a 'yes' or a 'no'." Kyo let go of Yuki's cock.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Yes, I want you! Please, Kyo! Please do it to me! Please!" It was too long an answer. But he knows Kyo would want him to beg and say 'please'.

"Good boy," Kyo said and began unbuttoning Yuki's shirt. He flicked his tongue on Yuki's nipples and then made his way down to his groin, and "accidentally" slipped his tongue inside his trousers. Yuki moaned and arched his cock closer to Kyo.

"Later," Kyo said, and went up to nuzzle at Yuki's neck while at the same time Yuki removed Kyo's shirt.

They were half naked now. Yuki wanted so much to rip at Kyo's trousers, but he wanted Kyo to remove his' first. He could feel the bulge in Kyo's trousers, and he was sure that Kyo could feel the bulge in _his'._

Kyo was kissing him everywhere now. On his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his chin, neck, chest, nipples, stomach, and all this time saying 'I love you' after kissing one and moving to another.

It broke Yuki's heart to hear Kyo say something like that, when he was cheating on him. "Kyo…" he said. Kyo kissed him deeply and Yuki gave in to him.

Before they know it, their trousers disappeared somewhere in the room and their cocks were thrusting at each other.

They were panting and sweating now. It was hot like hell, even though it was getting colder outside. They held on to each other. Kyo was whispering 'I love you' again in Yuki's ear.

"No, Kyo. Stop it," Yuki said, pushing him away.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Kyo didn't touch Yuki again, and his face was so sad that Yuki didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. But he had to, have to.

Yuki started to cry. He himself didn't know why, but the tears just kept coming, and weren't planning on stopping soon.

"Yuki? Shh…" Kyo hugged him and tried to comfort him. Yuki cried in Kyo's chest. He cried and cried, and stopped a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry…" Yuki said, wiping away the tears from his eyes, and cleaning the ones on Kyo's chest.

"That's okay," Kyo said, looking and smiling at Yuki who was touching his body. "I was crying a little, too. I'm kinda immune to people's tears."

Yuki laughed a little. Kyo ran his hand on Yuki's cheek. "What's wrong? You've been acting all weird and fidgety all day."

Yuki looked at Kyo. "Tell him! Tell him!" he said to himself. Yuki took a deep breath, and then said, "Kyo, um…"

"What? Just tell me. I'll listen."

"It's… Well, we'll arrive in New York in a few days, right? What'll happen to us?" Yuki asked, but in his mind he was beating himself. "No! Tell him! About Tohru! About you cheating on him! Agh!"

"Us?" Kyo looked shocked. "You were thinking about this all along? Well, actually, that was what I was thinking about yesterday. You don't have a place to stay, right? Me too. So I decided that we rent a room from the cheapest apartment, and live there together. We get a job to eat and pay rent. Well, if you agree with me, that is. Well… Do you?"

Yuki pretended to look thoughtful, but he was thinking of something else. "Oh God! How do I tell him now? He's already laid out our future together. I'll ruin it if I tell him now. What should I do?"

"Well," Yuki said. "You really did thought a lot about our future yesterday."

"Of coarse," Kyo said. "But…?"

Yuki sighed. He can't tell him now. "But… What if something doesn't work out?"

"When you say 'something', did you mean our relationship?"

"Our…?" Yuki looked shocked. "No! Of coarse not! I wasn't talking about our relationship!"

Kyo brought his face closer to Yuki. "Really?" he said. "What then?"

"Um, well… What if we didn't have enough money? That'll be a problem."

"Why don't we talk about this later? I'm kinda hungry."

"Y-Yes, me too. Let's eat." Yuki started to move away from Kyo, but Kyo grabbed his cock.

"Where are _you _going?" He smiled his evil smile. "Trying to avoid me, eh?" He licked Yuki's cock and then put it in front of his entrance. "Want me to put you in me?" (a/n: Um… Okay… That was a little confusing… But I want Kyo to put his thing in me! Xp)

"No…" Yuki moaned. "I want… you… in me…"

"But that wouldn't be fair, right?" Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear. "I did you three times already. Now it's your turn."

"Nnggh…" they moaned, as Kyo put the head in. "No… I want… you…" Yuki moaned. Kyo wanted to know the feeling more, so he put it in deeper. They moaned again. It was a great, unexplainable feeling. (a/n: It's 'unexplainable' bcos I've never felt it before! Waaa…. TTTT But I do read… about stuff…). "No wonder Yuki doesn't want me to leave him," Kyo thought.

"Yuki… Put it in me… Please…" Yuki never heard Kyo beg before, so he turned him over, making Kyo to be the one on the bottom, and slowly slid it in.

They moaned loudly, and Kyo hanged on to Yuki's neck. "Ittai! Ittai!" he said.

Yuki stopped and looked at Kyo, whose face was directly in front him. "Kyo," Yuki said. "You did me three times in less than 12 hours the second time we bumped into each other two days ago. You think I wasn't hurt?"

"But you said it didn't huuuurt," Kyo whined. Yuki growled and bit Kyo's lower lip. Kyo licked at Yuki's teeth and then they started kissing, forgetting about Yuki's cock that was halfway inside Kyo.

Kyo was still hanging on to Yuki's neck, and Yuki was holding both of their body weights up with two hands. "Um, Kyo…" Yuki said. "You're very heavy."

"Thank you," Kyo said and kissed Yuki's cheek. Yuki ignored him and, without warning, pushed his cock deeper inside Kyo entrance. "A!" Kyo screamed. "N-No!"

When his whole cock was inside Kyo, Yuki pulled it out, but only the head remained inside. He waited for Kyo to calm down, and then rammed it in, and again, Kyo screamed. He did it again and again, until Kyo came. He took some of Kyo's cum, licked it and explored Kyo's mouth.

"Hey, I haven't come yet," Yuki said into Kyo's mouth. "Which means I won this challenge."

Kyo blinked. "Challenge? What challenge? You didn't tell me of any challenge."

"That's because yesterday you said for me to 'think about something', but you didn't tell me to tell you that 'something', so I kept it to myself."

"So, what exactly is this challenge?"

"The person who wins will have equal love with that 'loser'. They are neither a million times more, nor a million times less, but equal. So now," Yuki said, kissing the tip of Kyo's nose. "Our love for each other is the some, not more, or less. Got it?"

"I wasn't really fair with you about that 'a million times more love' thing, right? But in this challenge, whether the winner is me or you, the result is still the same, right?" Kyo said, touching his nose with Yuki's. "Well, whatever. Yeah, I got it."

"Thank you," Yuki said, "Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't really want to lose at this one thing I've never done before."

"Love?" Kyo asked.

"Love."

Kyo smiled and then said, "And the winner…"

Yuki cut him off. "No more challenged! Three's enough…"

"… gets to do the loser."

"Wait," Yuki said. He spread Kyo's legs wider, and then moved in and out, until he came. He lay on top of Kyo and breathed in his neck. "Where'd you learn to do it like that?" Kyo asked. "I never did that before. Did you fuck someone else when I was sick?"

Yuki smirked. "Heh. Right," he said.

"Ah, whatever. You were great. No wonder you wanted me to do it a million times a day."

Yuki smiled and slowly slid his cock out of Kyo, who was trying his best not to move and make any sound, and they traded places.

"I love you so much, don't you forget that," Kyo said before kissing Yuki. He moved down and licked at Yuki's balls and cock (a/n: **WTF** am I talking about!) and sucked it a little. He swallowed his and Yuki's cum on Yuki's cock, and then gave him head.

(a/n: I got the "gave him head" stuff from Eamon's song Don't Want You Back. I just listened to the uncensored song a few days ago, and when he sang "Ya even gave him head", I was like… o.0)

He took it out when he felt Yuki nearly coming and closed his hand over the head to stop him from doing it.

He climbed on top of Yuki and entered him. They grinned their teeth and a few seconds later Kyo was lying next to Yuki, nibbling at his ear, and his mattress wet with their cum.

"I really, really love you," Yuki whispered to Kyo before drifting off to an empty dream.

* * *

"Kyo?" Yuki whispered when he woke up half an hour later. He got up and saw that he was in Kyo's living room, sitting on a sofa. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes but found out that this was no dream. He turned to Kyo's room and saw that it was closed. A note was stuck on it, reading: "Sick again. Sorry. Kisskiss"

Yuki sighed. "Alright, Kyo. I'll be back later when you're feeling better." He exited the room and saw the rain drizzling down. "At least it isn't a storm. Only God knows what will happen to Kyo when there's a storm."

He started to walk, no destination in mind, just walking. He was hungry, but didn't bother to get something to eat. "What time _is _it, anyway?" he thought.

His mind turned towards the two most important people in his life.

Tohru. She's sweet, kind, lovable, the first girl Yuki fell for. He cared about her. His love for her is different from his love to Kyo. She made him feel… "Ah! I can't explain this feeling…" he said to himself.

Kyo. He's cute, probably more than that, and is the first person Yuki loves. He doesn't care whether Kyo is a guy or not, but he's very caring. "I can't explain this feeling, either." His love towards the both of them are different, but most probably his love towards Kyo is a lot more than his love towards Tohru, even though he just met them a few days ago.

"Ah!" someone said and Yuki felt something towards his right. He turned and saw Tohru on the floor.

"Tohru?" Yuki looked confused, and then he realized. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you just bumped into me." He helped Tohru to get up.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I was thinking too much… again."

"Again? You mean someone bumped into you before this, too?"

"No, no. My… friend was talking to me, but I wasn't listening because I was thinking about something else."

"Oh." They walked quietly, looking everywhere but at each other. "So, uh," Tohru said. "Where's your… friend now?"

"He kicked me out of his room because he didn't want me to see him sick." Yuki wasn't fidgety and afraid while talking to Tohru, because he isn't afraid to tell her anything, except of coarse about his boyfriend/ lover.

He made up his mind now: He is not going to see Tohru again after this. He will forget about her and still not tell Kyo about his "fling", and live a whole new life with him.

He felt a sharp pain on his right arm. "Ow!" He turned to look at his arm and saw Tohru glaring at him.

"Yuki!" she scolded him.

"Um… Sorry?" Yuki laughed a little. They were in front of Tohru's door.

"We've been standing here for a minute already, and I've been calling you since than, but you weren't listening! I had to hit you _twice_, you know!"

"I said I was sorry! Ow!" Tohru hit him on his other arm. They were more like friends than people who're in love with each other. Well, Tohru clearly is.

"I asked you if you wanna come in or not, or if you have something else to do, I'll leave you out here alone."

"I want to come in. It's a bit cold out here." Yuki hugged himself and then opened the door for Tohru. "After you, ma'am," he said.

"Thank you, kind sir," she giggled.

The man was snoring louder than the last time Yuki was here. A bottle of canned beer was dangling from his hands. Yuki took it and put it on a table. Tohru sat at the head of the bed and Yuki at the foot. They didn't want to listen to the snoring, so they started talking about their families, but Tohru did all the talking, so Yuki didn't tell her anything about his family.

Yuki looked over at Tohru, and saw that she was under the covers. "Can I sit next to you?" Yuki asked. "It's kinda freezing here."

Tohru moved over and Yuki sat next to her, pulling the covers up to his chin. He looked at Tohru and said, "I can borrow some of this, right?" Tohru just smiled and nodded.

They sat quietly, hugging the covers to their skins. They were aware that their skins were touching, even though they were freezing to death.

They wanted to say something, so they turned to each other, at the same time. They looked at each other, and without knowing it, Yuki leaned over to Tohru and kissed her.

Tohru didn't push him away so he pushed her down onto the bed and started removing her dress. He kissed her on her neck, and then flicked his tongue on her nipples and felt them grow erect.

She was naked now, and he started to remove his own clothes. His skin tingled when it touched Tohru's. She kept calling his name and moulding herself on to him.

He licked at her cunt and inserted his tongue in it. She moaned and arched herself towards Yuki.

He stroked her and then whispered against her ear, "Your wet already."

She moved closer to Yuki. "I-I'm not ready…" she said.

"It's okay," Yuki comforted her. "It won't hurt."

"You've done this before?"

"No, of coarse not," Yuki answered. "Not with a woman, I haven't," he thought.

He slowly and gently inserted it in her. She hugged herself closer to him and whispered, "Yuki, I love you," before going to sleep.

"Stupid bitch," Yuki whispered. "Going to sleep before anything even begins."

Yuki took it out, without even coming close to coming (a/n: Get it?), and then cried quietly on Tohru's pillow. A few minutes later he put on his clothes, his eyes still bloodshot red, found a pen and paper, and wrote down "Sorry to leave suddenly, but I have an important business to attend to."

People who passed him were wondering why he was crying. He stopped crying when he arrived in front of Kyo's door. A note was stuck there.

"Yuki, sorry. Still sick. Kyo"

How long ago did he leave this place? An hour? Half an hour? It was a short time but… "I miss him already…"

He entered his bedroom and cried his heart out on his bed. "What am I going to tell him!" he kept on thinking.


	6. Sick and surprises and, oh no!

I'm taking it easy in this chapter. There's only lime here (kissing is called lime, right? And sex and stuff are called lemon, right? I still don't know the difference…) All those lemon stuff are killing my brain. I was always thinking about my story during class hours and imagined them doing it, and I was blushing all over and got sidetracked from the lesson… Okay, maybe there is a _little_… of that stuff in here, but it isn't sex, right? lol

From now on there will only be lime. My story _is _going to end soon, but I'm planning on writing a oneshot. Actually it's already in my head. The only thing left is to write them down on a piece of paper. It's kind of stupid and… Well, if you want to know more, read it! Look out for it. I think it'll be published next month… Okay! Chapter 6! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I would own Natsuki Takaya, and then force her to draw a vvveeerrryyy cute, life sized, and 3D drawing of Kyo. But I own nothing of Furuba, except for the books in my shelf…

**Chapter 6: Sick and surprises and… Oh no!**

Yuki woke up late the next day. He didn't remember why his body felt so bad. It was killing him. He got out of bed and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. Even though he didn't recognized the room, his feet knowingly made their way to the bathroom. He took a long and relaxing bath, and put on his best clothes.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself again. His feet, again, made their way to the door. He opened it and saw the ocean spread out in front of him, and the sky gloomy, but it definitely look like it will be sunny later.

"Where am I?" He looked around and saw people in fancy clothes walking and passing by. He absentmindedly walked towards a door a few doors away from him and saw a note stuck on it.

Still sick. Sorry again. Love you 

Yuki banged on the door. "Kyo!" he shouted, and then stopped. "Who's Kyo?" he asked himself.

"Read the note!" someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"I already read it!" He didn't know why he was talking to this man, but this feeling that he was having… "What's wrong with me?" he whispered. "It's not raining anymore! Open the door!" he shouted through the door again.

"Why am I talking to him? Who is he? …Who am I?" Yuki suddenly felt confused. The world was spinning around him. Everything was a blur. He felt like fainting. Suddenly the door opened and a cute and handsome young man stepped out. "You don't look like you're sick," Yuki said before the dark engulfed him and he fainted into the man's arms.

* * *

"Yuki?" someone said when he slowly opened his eyes. The light above him was blinding him so he closed them again. A warm towel was placed on his forehead and he felt a little better, though he could still die from the pain his body was feeling.

"Yuki? Are you awake?"

Yuki didn't quiet clearly heard the voice, but he recognized it. He stretched his hand and touched a cool cheek. He opened his eyes a little and saw that it was the young man that he was shouting to through his door. He opened his eyes a little more and saw something that made him jump away from him.

Every memory of the past few days made his way into Yuki's mind. The orange haired guy, the time they spent together, the brown haired girl, that… thing he did to her yesterday. His surroundings were spinning again. The images were too much for him to bear. He fell to the floor, his head full of Kyo, the guy who he loves and betrayed. He curled up into a ball and Kyo ran to his side.

"Yuki! Are you okay? It's all right. It's just me." Kyo slowly pulled Yuki towards him, afraid that Yuki will only push him away.

Yuki felt that the hands which was reaching for him was very comforting, and he threw himself at Kyo's chest. He cried, not knowing why, but he cried anyway.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Yuki kept saying while the tears fell hard like rain. Kyo hugged him closer and they stayed like that for a long time.

They lay on the floor, Yuki still sobbing in Kyo's chest. He wanted to tell Kyo everything, but the words couldn't come out. He started to sit up, but Kyo pulled him back down. "Here," he said, handing Yuki a box of tissues. He took some and wiped his eyes. He saw Kyo's shirt was wet, so he cleaned that too.

"That's okay," Kyo said. Yuki looked up at him and saw that Kyo looked sad and worried.

"I-I'm sorry… to make you worry," Yuki said. "I must've looked like a girl bursting out crying like that."

Kyo chuckled. "To tell you the truth… Yeah, you do look like a girl."

Yuki's mouth turned slowly to a smile, but then he quickly turned sad again. Kyo put his hand on Yuki's forehead. "Yuki!" he suddenly said. "You're burning up!"

He looked at Kyo. "What?"

"Your forehead! Feel it! See? You have a fever! Shit! You must've got this from me." Kyo quickly sat up and put his hands under Yuki's knees and armpits and lifts him up. He didn't move while Kyo carried him to his bed. Kyo put him under the sheets and felt his forehead again.

"Did you feel drowsy all morning? Is your head hurting?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah… Well, I just woke up and… Maybe that was why I felt like I was going to die…" Yuki thought to the time when he woke up early that afternoon. Did he have amnesia? God, it felt weird.

"I'm sorry. You must've caught it from me yesterday."

"Yeah."

They stayed quiet for a while, than Yuki said, "I feel so embarrassed right now."

"Why?"

"Well, this is the second time you carried me, right?"

Kyo smiled. "How'd you know?"

"I couldn't have got up from your bed and walk to the couch while sleeping, yesterday, right?"

"You're heavier when you're sleeping than just now." He laughed.

"And," Yuki said. "I cried on you three times and only did you once. It's so stupid. You did me four times, comforted me when I cried, carried me…"

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows together. "_What _are you talking about?"

Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "What I meant to say was, you gave me more than I gave you."

"But," Kyo said and lay next to Yuki. "What about our love? You gave me more than I thought you would, and I gave you more than I thought I have." He kissed Yuki's cheek.

"But…"

"Come on, Yuki. Don't think about negative stuff."

Yuki looked at Kyo, and then smiled a little. "You're right. I'm sorry." He cuddled closer to Kyo and Kyo groped his butt. "Kyo!"

"Heehee. Can I have some of this stuff right now, Yuki? You're so delicious," Kyo said in his ear.

"No, no! Don't!" he said, gently pushing himself away from Kyo. "I'm sick, remember? I don't want you to take back this fever from me and get sick again. You're sick for far too long already."

Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled sadly. "Alright," he said. "I'll hold myself together. Promise. If you don't want me to do it, then I won't do it." Yuki smiled and then hugged himself closer to Kyo. "But," Kyo said again. "Can we just… nuzzle very, very closely?"

Yuki just hummed as his reply and Kyo started kissing him everywhere on his face, careful not to let his mouth and tongue close to Yuki's, but he purposely touched Yuki's dry lips with his'.

"That… That's not… nuzzling, Kyo…" Yuki moaned as Kyo started kissing him down his chest and towards his stomach.

Kyo moved up and put his lips on Yuki's. "It isn't sex either, right?" he said against it. Yuki opened his mouth to welcome Kyo's tongue in it. "No," Kyo said. "No mater how much I really, really, really, really want to… have sex with your…" He moved down and bit Yuki's nipple. "… very, very delicious body that I just so much want to spread my cum with, you and I have to hold it in. We have to…" He moved down and ran his tongue up and down Yuki's inner hips. "…hold this very wild and dangerous feeling inside us even if it kills us."

Yuki arched his hips closer to Kyo. "Just… do me… Kyo… Please!" he half shouted.

Kyo adjusted Yuki's trousers and shirt neatly, and then lay beside him. "No." Yuki threw himself on Kyo and aimed for his lips. Kyo blocked Yuki's mouth with his palm. "When you said that I'm not allowed to do it to you, than I won't do it to you."

"But," Yuki said, Kyo's hand still stuck to his mouth. "I'm allowing you now. So, please…?"

"No," he said again and it just annoyed Yuki. "When a man say no, than no it is. No mater what… Okay, maybe that wasn't a very good saying or stuff, but you get my point." He felt Yuki's hand travelling down toward the bulge in his pants. He quickly took it and licked at Yuki's palm. "Again, no." Yuki gave him puppy dog eyes. "Even if you beg, I still won't do it. Except maybe if we can… make… babies… than I would do it."

Yuki looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, really, Kyo. You want to make babies with me? But I'm a guy, and you're a guy. Guys can't make babies together."

"You think I don't know that?" Kyo said, removing his hands from Yuki's mouth and hand.

Yuki smiled. "But if that is what it takes to have sex with you, than I'll happily undergo surgeries to change my gender."

"What! No! No! Don't! I…I love you the way you are now. I don't mind if we're guys, and… gay people…"

Yuki smiled. "You like babies, huh, Kyo?"

Kyo blushed. "I don't like babies…" Yuki frowned. Kyo's face lit up suddenly. "But I do love them!"

Yuki laughed. "Wow. You are so weird. You love babies and you wanna make some with me. Which… means…" There was a look of terror on Yuki's face. "OH MY _GOD!_" he shouted and fell from the bed. Kyo helped him up without saying anything. "You…" He backed away from Kyo. "Are you…?" He walked towards Kyo and turned him so that he'll look at Yuki's face. "Look at me. Tell me the truth, Kyo. Are you, or are you not… pro… proposing to me?"

Kyo took Yuki's hand and kissed it. "Did I say that I was proposing to you?"

"Kyo!"

"Yuki, proposing come in many different ways… and this is one of them." He stood in front of Yuki, got down on one knee, took something from his pocket and opened it. Yuki saw the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. Kyo was holding his hand, and Yuki covered his mouth with the other one. There were tears coming out of both of their eyes.

"Yuki Sohma, will you be my husband? Will you have babies with me, cook with or for me, take care of me when I'm sick, help me when I'm in trouble, heal me when I'm in pain, comfort me when I cry, grow old with me, die with me, be together forever with me? Yuki," Kyo took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

(a/n: Hey! I know it's a little… "disgusting" but I nearly cried when I read it, okay!)

Yuki cried when Kyo said that and hugged him. "Kyo…" he said, still crying. "I would love to be with you together forever, marry you…"

Kyo knew what was coming, but he still asked the dreaded question. "But?"

Yuki looked at him, and then dried both of their tears with a tissue. "But…" he said. "We just met five days ago. _Five days. _If it is five weeks or five months or five years I would immediately say yes to everything you just said, but… five days. Isn't that too early?"

Yuki didn't show any signs of wanting to break down, but Kyo did. He cried suddenly and Yuki was shocked to see him. He never cried before. "Yuki…" he cried against Yuki's chest. Yuki hugged him closer and cried along with him. "Just forget how long we've been together, how many days ago we met. Just forget everything. Just think about us and get married and be gay forever. Yuki, please! Please say yes!" He cried harder and clings to Yuki's shirt.

They stayed like that for a long time. Kyo crying on Yuki and talking about them, Yuki hugging him. After about twenty minutes of crying and hugging and talking, it finally died down to a sob, and then a few minutes after that, they lay quiet.

"Yuki," Kyo said. "Please say that you love me and want to marry me."

"Kyo, I love you," Yuki said. "But I have to think about this marriage and stuff." He waited for Kyo to cry again, but he just nodded and then stood up. "Kyo?" Kyo walked towards the bed and sat down. Yuki sat next to him. "I'm really sorry, okay?"

Kyo tried to smile happily, but Yuki could see through him. "It's okay. Really. I'll ask again in… five months, maybe?"

Yuki smiled. "If you ask me again that time, there definitely will be a wedding a week after that." They laughed and then lay back on the mattress. Yuki made hearts on the front of Kyo's shirt. He cleared his throat. "Can I… see the ring, Kyo?"

Kyo took out the ring from its box and held Yuki's hand. Yuki tried to take his hand back but Kyo held it firmly while he put the ring on Yuki's finger. He kissed the ring and Yuki's finger. "This doesn't mean we're engaged, okay, Yuki? This just shows that you are mine, but until you say yes, it doesn't just show you're mine, you _are _mine. But until you say yes, don't take this ring off."

Yuki looked at it. He flashed it in front of him and Kyo smiled next to him. It was a simple ring. Yuki could tell the little blue coloured stones were real diamonds, but the rest were fakes. But he didn't mind. What it means counts more than what it looks, right? "It's very beautiful," Yuki said. "Where'd you get it, anyway?"

"Well," he began. "I woke up early this morning, still having a splitting headache because of the fever. I walked around and thought about a certain person that I just love so much. I walked and walked and ended up on the 3rd Class's floor. I passed this old, poor woman and she begged me to give her some money. She was holding her hand out, and I saw the second prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life." Yuki blushed at this and Kyo kissed him.

"I asked her whether I could see the ring or not, but she hid it from me. I told her to stay put and I ran to my room to get my money. I came back and she was still sitting there. I showed her my money and she cried and thanked me and reached for the money, but I hid it and told her to sell the ring to me. She didn't say anything for a while, but then she cried and handed me the ring and told me that her late husband gave it to her when he proposed to her, and she told me to give it to that someone. I gave her the money, and she kept saying thank you and God bless you and that the money will be used to feed her children. I told her that I will give the ring to this one guy that I love, and she cried more and said God bless you more… I feel really blessed just by being with you, Yuki. If I am blessed more, you wouldn't be here right now."

Yuki cried happily and kissed Kyo. "Thank you," he said. "So… How much did you get for it? It must be just less than three hundred dollars, right?"

Kyo smiled. "I don't care how much I got for it. It was worth spending my money on."

Yuki looked worried. "How much did you get for this ring, Kyo? Tell me."

Kyo sighed. There was no escaping Yuki. "Three thousand…"

"What!" Yuki shouted and sat up. "You bought this ring for three thousand dollars! Don't get me wrong, okay. I really do love this ring, but… Kyo… _Three thousand_? I thought you only had a few thousand dollars on you."

"I gave her an extra thousand, and I only have a thousand left."

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted and then stomped his foot and stormed angrily to the living room.

Kyo ran after him. "Yuki, please," he said, trying hard not to shout at him.

"You should think about yourself first, you know that? You don't need to… use your money on me and buy me a ring and stuff," Yuki said, crying. "What'll happen to us when we arrive in New York? I don't have enough money, and you know that. We'll be living in alleys, miserable, because of this one ring you bought with most of your money." Yuki was crying very hard now, and he fell to the floor.

"Yuki…" Kyo said, and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry…" Yuki said when Kyo hugged him. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it… I-I didn't…"

Kyo cried too. "It's okay. Shh…" They cried and cried, like the times before this, and then, finally, stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo," Yuki whispered.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"It's not okay. I said those mean things to you that I didn't even mean to. I'm really sorry."

Kyo sighed. "Alright. Apology accepted."

"Really?" Yuki asked, smiling and wiping his and Kyo's tears away.

"Really." Yuki looked at him, smiling. "What?"

"No, no. It's just that…" Yuki chuckled. "I think I'm really dry right now. I've cried quiet a lot these past three days. A lot more than when… my mother…"

Kyo cut him off before he continued. "Yeah, me too. Actually, I've never cried, ever in my life, except maybe when I was a baby… It was great having them out in the open."

Yuki smiled, and then gathered up all of his courage and took a deep breath. If he's going to tell him about Tohru, now will be a great time. "Kyo, I…"

"Hmm?"

"I really need to tell you something. I… When you were sick… Ah, I can't say it. I'm sorry."

"Take your time. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be all ears. What is it about, anyway?"

"Um… About us and…"

"Alright. Tell me when you're ready."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you." He couldn't tell him. "Um, Kyo, about this… engagement stuff…"

"Wait," Kyo stopped him and then stood up. "Let's sit on the sofa. The floor's killing me."

When they were comfortable, Yuki continued what he wanted to say. "If we're going to… have babies, we would need more money for food and clothes and rent for a big apartment. How would we deal with that if we're going to get a low paying job?"

"I thought about everything this morning. I'll get two jobs, or maybe more, and if you think I'm not playing fair, you can get jobs too, and then we can pay for everything, clothes and food and rent." Kyo told Yuki everything about what they would do in their new life.

"Wow. You really did thought a lot about it," Yuki said when Kyo was finished half an hour later. "And everything seems perfect. It's like you're running my life or something."

"I ain't, right?" Kyo asked.

"No. Of coarse not. I really love everything, but I still have to think about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." They lay down on the sofa. It was a little small, so they were very close together. They were giggling like silly girls, and then hugged each other so the one on the side wouldn't fall over, and went to sleep.

* * *

Yuki woke up a few hours later. He was amazed to see a sleeping Kyo. "Now that I think of it, I've never seen him asleep before," Yuki thought. "He's so cute." Yuki giggled quietly and then kissed Kyo on the lips. He only meant to touch his lips with Kyo's, but Kyo opened his mouth and ran his tongue on Yuki's dry lips, and Yuki hungrily thrust his tongue to Kyo's. He remembered he and Kyo is still a little sick, so he forced himself to stop.

"Yuki…" Kyo mumbled.

"He's still asleep?" Yuki thought and then blushed when he realized Kyo was mumbling his name in his sleep. He sat up and looked for a pen and a paper.

_I'm taking a walk. :Muax:_

Yuki arranged his shirt neatly and then quietly leave the room. The air outside was fresh and he breathed in deeply. He smiled at the ocean. "Maybe running away from home was a great idea after all," he thought. He walked and at the same time thought about what his life with Kyo in New York would be.

He stopped in front of a door and realized he was on the 3rd Class's floor. "What am I doing here?" He looked at the door and where he was, and realized he was in front of Tohru's room. "I don't want to see her again. Please God, don't make me walk in." As if by some force, he turned the doorknob and walked in.

The room was dark and smelled very strongly of beer. "Tohru?" The only reply he got was the man's snoring. He walked to her bed and saw her lying there. "Oh my God she's dead!" he thought. He shook Tohru's shoulder gently.

"Go away," Tohru said, and Yuki cursed her quietly.

"Why didn't she just die?" Yuki thought. "Then all my worries would die along with her." He sat down next to her. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

"You made me sick, right after what you did yesterday," she said.

"Yesterday?" Yuki raked his brains, and then remembered. "Yeah, yesterday. I'm so sorry. Were you… hurt?"

"No. I really liked it. Sorry I fell asleep. Ah. Just forget it." She turned around, and Yuki saw that her hair was messed up and she looked really sick.

"Look at yourself, Tohru. You look like a ghost. Want me to take care of you?"

"No, no. It's fine. I can take care of myself."

"Alright. I'm sorry, okay?" He looked at his wrist. "Oh, darn. My meeting is in three minutes. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll try to come here again tonight if I don't have any more meetings to go to. Okay. Take care. Bye."

He kissed her on her forehead and then left. "I feel really bad about lying to her, but I can't help it. I don't want to see her again, but… Well, I don't love her the way I love Kyo. I don't think I'm even in love with her," Yuki thought. He walked around on the floor, looking at the people there. His life when his mother beat him was way better than their life right now.

He went to his room and almost immediately went to sleep. When he woke up a few hours later, he felt something bad was going to happen. The feeling was so strong it nearly drove him crazy. He went out and took a walk on the front deck. It was empty except for the American couple that were running around there. (a/n: lol. That was Rose and Jake is that his name? from the movie Titanic. I don't own them, but I just want to put them here just for fun.) The air was getting cold so he retrieved back to his bedroom.

Since he had nothing to do, he was thinking about how his and Kyo's wedding would be. His wedding nearly shattered when he felt the ship rock. A few minutes later he heard feet being dragged outside his door, and a lot of people were talking. He didn't care and went back to his fantasy dream.

A few minutes later, a porter walked into his room and said urgently, "Sir. Please put on your warmest coat and this lifejacket here and step out on to the deck as soon as you're finished."

Yuki sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, but the porter was already in the next room, telling the same thing to the people there.

His bad feeling had surfaced again. "Oh no. What's happening?"

TBC

* * *

You guys just so hate me, right? I'll try to finish chapter 7 ASAP. 


	7. What'll happen? Will we die?

Again… There's a bit of lime here… and groping… and touching… and kissing… and… Gah! Whatever!

Disclaimer: No own

Hoho

**Chapter 7: What'll happen! Will we die?**

The urgency in the porter's voice made Yuki's bad feeling surface again. He followed the porter's order. He put on his warmest shirt, two, actually, a life jacket, and went out.

The hall was packed and noisy like being in a Sunday market. He overheard a guy saying, "I saw the iceberg! It was huge!" and the first thing that came to Yuki's mind was, "The ship is going to sink!"

"But… It can't be," he said to himself. "This ship's unsinkable." He squeezed himself through the crowd and made his way to Kyo's room.

"Kyo?" he shouted in the room. "Where're you?" He searched everywhere in the room, but Kyo wasn't to be seen. He went back out in the hall and searched for him there. "How the hell am I going to find him when orange is everywhere!" Most of the people outside were using lifejackets, and there were a lot of them.

He walked and at the same time looked around for Kyo. "Oof!" Yuki grunted. He tried to look at the person he just bumped into, but all he saw was the colour orange in his eyes. He tried to blink it away, but nothing changed. "Am I blind?" he thought. He got dizzy and nearly fell, but someone held on to him.

"Yuki! Don't you dare faint on me!" came Kyo's voice.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kyo's face in front of his. "Kyo? Is that you?"

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Yuki was now lying on the floor, and Kyo put his head on his lap.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"You sound like you're dying, but you're not right? Alright. What is it?"

"Can you dye your hair black, or white, or any colour other than orange?"

Kyo got confused. "What?"

"All this orange colour is blinding me, y'know."

Kyo rolled his eyes and helped Yuki to stand. "Come on. Get up," he said.

Yuki laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I guess I was acting stupid just now." Kyo was frowning at him. "What?"

"You look fat in that thing," Kyo grumbled.

"Oh, really?" Yuki smiled and approached Kyo. "You look cute, though. The colour of the lifejacket matches your eyes and hair." Yuki made lines on the front of Kyo's lifejacket.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Kyo brought him closer and groped his butt. They started kissing, not caring where they were right now, but Yuki stopped when he heard someone said, "I heard someone said that there's a huge scratch on the side of the ship where the iceberg hit it." Kyo was kissing his neck now, but Yuki stopped him. "Kyo, did you hear that?" Yuki asked.

"Hear what? Everyone is so noisy here, how can I hear anything?"

"That guy there said there's a huge scratch on the side of the ship."

"It must've been caused by the iceberg, then," Kyo said, and then both of them froze when they heard two passing porters whispering to each other.

"The engine room is slowly filling with water. This ship will sink!" one of them whispered harshly, and the other one replied, "But this ship's unsinkable! What'll we do?"

They stood quietly for a while, and then Kyo whispered, "Oh my God…" with terror in his eyes.

"Kyo," Yuki said. "What'll happen to this ship? Will it sink? What'll happen to us?"

"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll survive… I think."

"Kyo! You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

Yuki smiled a little. "I haven't heard you say that in a long time. I miss you calling me like that."

"Really, love?"

Yuki giggled and kissed him, but a few seconds later he tasted salty tears on his and Kyo's lips. He leaned back and saw that Kyo was crying. "Kyo? What's wrong?"

Kyo sobbed a little, and then put his head on Yuki's shoulder. "I don't want to die. Not here. Not now. Not ever…" He cried a little more, and Yuki hugged him.

"Kyo, I don't want to die, either. But we have to die some time in our life. We'll live, but in the end we'll still die. We don't have a choice," Yuki tried to comfort him, but Kyo hit him on his chest.

"You're not making me feel any better!" Yuki didn't care but just hugged him closer. "I'm sorry…" Kyo said. "It's just…" He tried to hold his tears in, but it couldn't stop going out. "My… Last year, my adopted father drowned when the ship he was travelling in crashed an iceberg. I loved him so much! But he just had to die!" Kyo cried more.

"I'm so sorry…" Yuki said.

"Kazuma was a really great father, very loving, very kind. He thinks about others first before himself. He's a person that didn't deserve to die!"

"Kyo," Yuki said, but Kyo suddenly stood up. "Kyo?" He walked away, heading towards his room. Yuki followed him. When they were both in Kyo's room, Kyo turned towards Yuki and slammed the door behind him. Yuki started to freak out when suddenly Kyo held him to the door. "K-Kyo?"

Kyo kissed him forcefully and Yuki could feel blood in his mouth. Kyo had cut both of their lips and now it was bleeding. Yuki pushed him away. "Kyo…" he said, but Kyo kissed him again. Their tongues touched, and Yuki could feel waves everywhere in him, but he pushed him away again. "Kyo!" Kyo bit his neck and cupped at the thing in between his legs. This time Yuki couldn't take it anymore, and melted himself on Kyo.

(a/n: Alright. Fine. There's lime here now. So what? I can't help it. I _need_ to write it. They _need_ to do it!)

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and Kyo carried him to his bed. They started undressing each other. They were so fast that Kyo ripped Yuki's shirt in two. Kyo kissed him everywhere on his body and Yuki entangled his hands in Kyo's hair.

Kyo took Yuki's cock and kissed the head, and then slowly put it in his mouth. "Kyo…" Yuki moaned. He tried his best not to come in Kyo's mouth, but Kyo was sucking it harder now. At last he couldn't take it and just came.

Kyo didn't swallow any of Yuki's cum. He made sure he had sucked it dry, and then went up to kiss Yuki. The cum have mixed with both of their saliva, and Kyo trailed it down Yuki's body. He put three of his fingers inside Yuki's entrance and moved them in and out. "Kyo… N-No…" Yuki said.

Kyo took his fingers out and lay on top of Yuki. "Put it in yourself," he whispered against Yuki's ear. Yuki took Kyo's cock and then slowly inserted the head.

"Kyo… Please… Will you put it in? I'm no good at this," Yuki said. Kyo didn't move, but then he suddenly rammed himself inside Yuki. "Ah!" Yuki half screamed. He went in and out for like a million times before coming, and then lay on top of Yuki like a dead body. Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist and kissed his neck. Suddenly, Kyo cried. "Kyo…?"

"I don't want to die!" he said, and then hoisted himself up to look at Yuki. "What if we die together? I'll be happy, then. You want me to be happy, right? Then lets die together. If we die here we can make this place ours and make love over and over again, since we will have nothing to do…"

"Kyo…" Yuki said, but Kyo didn't seem to stop talking.

"But Yuki… I don't want to die…" His tears were falling from his eyes to Yuki's face. "But we have to die sometime, right?"

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted, and Kyo stopped talking and looked at him, the tears still falling. "Kyo, please stop talking about dying. You're freaking me out. We're not going to die here, okay?"

"But we are!"

" Maybe there're still lifeboats out there for us. Maybe we will still live if we don't just lie around here doing nothing about it." Kyo didn't say anything, and the tears finally stopped. "Come on, Kyo. Let's find out if we still have a chance out there."

Kyo bowed his head, slowly took his cock out of Yuki, and stood up to take their clothes. They put their clothes on without cleaning themselves. "Like I care, anyway. We _are _going to die on this stupid ship," Yuki thought. "Oh, great! Now _I'm _starting to talk like Kyo."

"Um, Kyo? Can I borrow one of your shirts? You just ripped my other shirt and I'm freezing here." Kyo went to his closet, took out a wool shirt and gave it to Yuki.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" Yuki asked while putting on the shirt on his other one. "Oh, that's okay. I can't use it anymore now…"

"No… I meant… I'm sorry for saying… about us being better off dead… And being sure that we will die…"

"Kyo…"

"Yuki, I'm really sorry." He wrapped his hands around Yuki's waist. "I really love you, Yuki."

"Please, Kyo. Don't say it like…"

"Like we're going to die? We won't, Yuki. I promise you that."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you…"

"I really, really love you…" Kyo said and started kissing Yuki's neck. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Kyo. I love you… I love you…" he whispered while Kyo started removing his trousers. "Kyo? No… Don't. Kyo… We don't have much time left…" Kyo pushed Yuki against the wall and lifted one of his legs up. Kyo unzipped his trousers and entered Yuki. They moaned as the both of them came.

"Yuki… I love you…" Kyo said in Yuki's neck. Yuki had his legs around Kyo's waist and his back on the wall. They started crying and whispering 'I love you' to each other. They fell to the floor and started making love again, as fast as they could. They were really spent after that but they weren't satisfied yet.

"Kyo, we really need to go now," Yuki said in Kyo's chest. He didn't really mean what he said. Both wanted to be in each other's arms forever.

"I want you to do it to me, first. And then we will go. I promise," Kyo begged. Yuki understood and he traded places with Kyo. It was a little bit hot in the room. They had their clothes on and they were sweating and sticky.

Yuki slowly sucked at Kyo's cock and their cum that was on it. "Yuki, I thought we don't have much time left…" Kyo said. Yuki didn't reply to this, but instead he licked at Kyo's balls and fingered Kyo's hole. He couldn't take it anymore, and entered Kyo. He came in there, and when he took out his cock his cum trailed down Kyo's hips. He licked them and then went up and licked at Kyo's face.

They lay on the floor for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes, and then finally Kyo said, "Yuki. We don't wanna die here, right? I don't wanna die here either, so let's go now, okay?" Yuki nodded and they stood up. A bit of their shirt and trousers were wet because of their cum, but they didn't care. This may be the last time that they will have sex.

Kyo arranged Yuki's shirt, cleaned him, and then started to kiss him, but he held himself in. They walked out the room, hand in hand.

Outside, people were rushing everywhere, screaming, pushing people away. "Women and children first!" they heard a worker shout. They went to the other end of the ship, still holding hands, even though people were pushing at them and trying to force them apart.

Kyo looked at Yuki while Yuki was looking from the end of the ship to the other end. "Kyo…" Yuki cried. "There're four more boats left, and it's not enough for even half of the people left on board. What'll we do…?" He started to pace around, panicking.

Kyo held his shoulders together and stopped him from pacing around. "Yuki, calm down. Breathe…" Yuki exhaled and inhaled slowly, and then calmed down a bit. "There. Do you feel better now?"

"How can I calm down when we're gonna die!" Yuki started to freak and paced around.

"Y-Yuki?" They heard someone said it and turned around. Tohru was standing a few metres away.

"Oh no! Tohru! What is she doing here?" Yuki thought. "Kyo will find out!"

"Oh, Yuki! It _is _you!" Tohru said. She cried and hugged Yuki. "I was looking everywhere for you! Yuki… I'm afraid…" Yuki hugged her back. He didn't actually want to do that, but it's for Tohru's sake.

"Tohru? Why are you still on board? You should go now," Yuki said.

"But I don't want to leave without you!" He felt Kyo's eyes on the both of them. Yuki tried to find a way of getting rid of her.

"Tohru, come on. Let's get you on a boat now." Yuki pulled her hand and brought her to the nearest lifeboat. Kyo followed them.

"But Yuki. I won't go if you're not going!" she said.

"You are going, and that's final, okay? You know men are not allowed to get on until all the women are safe."

"Then I won't go!"

"Tohru, please. I will see you again later. I will be safe. I promise," Yuki persuaded her, and it worked.

"… Promise, Yuki?" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Tohru kissed him and he had to kiss her back, just in case he _wouldn't _see her again later.

"I love you, Yuki," she said and he felt Kyo's eyes burning through his heart.

"Now go." Someone pulled her and she boarded the boat with the other women. She cried and waved to Yuki as the boat was lowered. Yuki blew her a kiss and she disappeared to the sea. Yuki turned around and saw Kyo was looking at him angrily. "Kyo, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" he shouted. "You kissed her back, damn you!"

"I had to or she won't go. Listen, Kyo. Her and me are not a couple or anything, unlike you and me. I don't feel that way about her."

"Yeah, but just look at her when she's looking at you." They were silent for a while, and then Kyo asked, "Want to tell me everything from the beginning?"

"Of coarse, of coarse. Come here." They went to a wall far away from everyone and where it is a little bit quiet. Despite the fact that the boat was sinking slowly and that they were dying because they're talking about Tohru at a time like this, they managed to work it out together.

After telling Kyo everything, Yuki felt even worse. He only told Kyo of his first day with her, and nothing about the second and third time. "You believe me now?"

"… Yeah. I'm sorry. So what you did for her is only for her sake, right? You don't have the heart to tell her no."

"Thank you. Will you forgive me?"

"What? No, no. Will _you _forgive _me? _I suddenly accused you of something that you didn't do."

"No, I didn't mean that. Will you forgive me because I looked at someone else when I already have you? Even if something else comes up, will you still forgive me?"

Kyo smiled and held his hand. "Of coarse, darling." They kissed, and then it wouldn't stop. They started to get hot. Kyo put his hand down Yuki's trousers and held him.

"K-Kyo… Not now. The boat is already starting to sink. P-Please…"

"Yuki. Just one more time. One last time. Please? I really, really believe in death, and to tell you the truth, I keep thinking that we're gonna die here," Kyo said, and surprisingly Yuki leaned into him. He pushed him to the floor and started removing both of their trousers. People were running all around them, not noticing them, but here they were, having sex before dying.

Kyo licked at Yuki's hole. "Kyo… F-Faster… Ah…" Kyo entered him and almost immediately both of them came. "Kyo… I love you so much…"

"I love you a lot, too, Yuki. Oh, I love you…" The boat was sinking on one side already, and the things on board started to move towards that direction. Kyo helped Yuki up when a chess table nearly hit them. Their trousers were still opened, and Kyo entered Yuki again, standing.

After coming, Kyo forced himself to let Yuki go. He started to slide it out, but Yuki banged on his chest. "No! No! Don't leave me! No!" he shouted. At first Kyo hesitated, but he rammed it in again. He kept coming and coming.

"Yuki, I can't stop coming. I can't stop doing it to you. Yuki…?" Yuki slid Kyo's cock out of him and he put his in Kyo's. "Ah…" They kept coming, and every time, it felt different.

"Oh, Kyo. I can't stop either, but we really need to go now." Kyo nodded and they quickly put their trousers back on. Most of the people started to jump. Yuki wanted to do it, but Kyo looked worried. "Kyo, this isn't the time to be worrying about anything except for your life, but… What's wrong?"

Kyo turned to Yuki. "I can't swim. I'm afraid of the water." He started crying.

"Hold my hand. All you have to do after that is trying to stay afloat on the water. Can you do that?" Kyo nodded. "Okay. On the count of three, Kyo. One… Two…"

"Wait." Kyo turned Yuki around and kissed him deeply. They started crying and kissing, like what they did for the past few hours. "I love you so much, Yuki. Don't forget that, even after you die."

"I love you so much, Kyo. I love you so much…" They kissed and cried again.

"… Three," Kyo said. They held hands very tightly, and jumped from the ship towards the freezing hell below.

The water was like sharp icicles, and they were actually in it. "Ah!" Both of them took a long deep breath after nearly drowning in the water. They were still holding hands, but now more tightly, promising each other they wouldn't let go even until they die.

Yuki swam towards the nearest boat, still holding on to Kyo's hand, but the people in the water were moving too much, and his grip on his hand loosened. The only thing left in his mind now was getting on that boat.

He pulled himself on the boat, and lay gasping for air. The boat was really full, but he didn't want to go back in the water, so he sat on the edge. He breathed in the cold air and lay still, narrowly escaping death.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaha! You guys thought he was going to die, right? Well, he isn't. And I know it was selfish of him to think about himself at that time, forgetting all those promises he made with Kyo, but what would you guys do if you were in Yuki's shoes? And what about Kyo? Where is he?

Next chapter: A bad day. A very, very bad day… Well, the title says it all. Haha. I'm so mean…


	8. A great and then bad day

BTW, you guys? Are there any yaoi doujinshis for Furuba? Do you guys know where I can read one? No downloading? For free? Please tell me! And **sukisho**! Where can I play the online game? Is there any of the online game? They look so kawaiiiiiiiii!

Note: When they talk to passengers, it's in English, because I don't think there are Japanese passengers on board, but when they talk to themselves, it's in Japanese.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it every time? Alright, I'll say it again, then. I OWN FURUBA AND EVERYTHING NATSUKI TAKAYA OWNS, EVEN HERSELF. Haha. Just kidding.

Chapter 8: A bad day turned to great and then… A very, very bad day… 

Yuki sat at the edge of the boat, soaking wet with the ocean's freezing water, and shivering like hell. Like he cared, anyway. Everyone on the boat was nearly freezing to death, shivering, and crying. Yuki couldn't move, but he forced himself to. He looked around and started to panic.

"Kyo? Kyo! Where are you!" he shouted at the dark sea. The ship's control room was already filled with water, and the power supply got cut off. Everything got dark; except for the small lights from the lamps on the boats some metres away from him, but Yuki couldn't find Kyo anywhere. "Kyo!" he shouted again.

"Sir, please sit down. The boat will turn if you move around again," said the porter, who was rowing the boat. Someone pulled him down and Yuki cried.

They sat in the boat for hours, surrounded by other boats. Yuki tried to look around for Kyo, shout out his name, but he couldn't move. "He's not here… He's dead… Dead!" Yuki kept thinking and kept crying. "But… It can't be… I held his hand when we jumped. He was beside me when we were in the water. But… He wasn't with me when I got on the boat!" He cried again. He cried along with the other people who lost their loved ones.

He didn't know how long he cried. "Like I care, anyway. Now my life really doesn't have any meaning," he thought. "All that's left for me to do is die. Then it _doesn't need _any meaning…"

Some time later a rescue ship arrived. Slowly, the survivors board it. They were asked questions, given blankets and towels, and hot drinks. Yuki was so annoyed by the questions the helpers there asked, he answered them all with a straight answer while trying to keep his cool. "Name-Yuki-Sohma-no-family-on-board-no-one-lost." He quickly sat at a corner and wrapped the blanket around him. He didn't feel any warmer even when the hot chocolate went down his throat and into hi stomach. He cried for Kyo. Everyone here cried for someone.

He fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up with a headache and no memory of ever stepping on board Titanic, let alone knows why he was here. He looked around and saw people everywhere, on the floor, tabled, chairs. They were either crying or sleeping.

Yuki felt something cool on his finger. "What a beautiful ring," he whispered. He touched it and suddenly all of the memories of the week appeared out of nowhere. He couldn't breathe. "No…" He tried to move. "No…" He tried to forget everything. "No! Not now!" He closed his eyes. "I don't want to die now!" He moved his mouth and concentrated on breathing. He heaved his chest and air started circulating again. Finally, his breathing went back to normal. He lay back and breathed in heavily. "Why do I have to have a killer headache, asthma, and amnesia after what's happened to me?" he thought.

A nurse came to him and gave him a hot chocolate drink. "Want anything else, sir?" she asked him. "Um…" Yuki said, in perfect English. "I want a book, any book, written by Shigure Sohma." "Right away, sir." She bowed and left and in a blink of an eye came back with one of Shigure-san's best selling novel "The Porn star, Hentai star, and the Pope". Yuki chuckled. "I haven't read this yet. Must be very stupid and perverted." He suddenly dropped the book and his eyes were filled with tears. "I can't take it!" he said to himself. "I can't be happy without Kyo!" He finally let all the tears out.

He stopped a long time later. "I have to be strong!" he said to himself. "What if he's still alive? What if he got on another boat?" He gathered all his strength, stood up and then began searching for Kyo.

There were a lot of sick people lying around, and all of the places that were occupied we're very smelly. But he couldn't find Kyo anywhere. He searched for three hours, he went around the ship four times, but still he could not find him. He ended his search there.

"I guess I got my hopes too high. But there's always tomorrow, _if _this ship doesn't sink." He sighed and made his way back to his corner.

On the way, he thought about Kyo being there with him, or standing a few metres from him. He looked real, with his messy looking orange hair, and his orange eyes. Yuki whispered his name, and his "imaginary Kyo" was walking towards him. He blinked a few times, trying to erase Kyo, because remembering him makes Yuki both happy and sad, but Kyo wouldn't disappear, and walked towards Yuki faster. Yuki froze, and then ran towards Kyo with tears in his eyes.

"Kyo!" he shouted, crying. They hugged each other tightly. "Oh my God! I thought I was imagining things! Oh my God…"

"Yuki… Yuki…" Kyo said, and kissed his face, forehead, eyes, nose, and finally they embraced.

"Oh God…" Yuki said. "I thought I lost you. I thought you drowned…"

"I thought _I _lost _you. _There were too many people in the water. Most of them froze to death. I thought _I _was going to die too, but I imagined what your life would be without me, lonely and miserable, so I pulled myself on the nearest boat, but the people there pushed me back in the water. I thought of giving up and nearly drowned, but you were in my head… Oh, Yuki… I can't explain it… I thought I was going to die…"

"Kyo… Shh… We're okay now. We're alive." They cried more, kissed, and laughed a little. They were standing there for about half an hour, and finally they went to Yuki's corner.

(a/n: Warning: Lemon later on! I didn't wanna tell you guys at the beginning bcos you'll know Kyo isn't dead… I can't seem to stop writing lemons…)

"Hey! Your blanket's comfier than mine," Kyo joked.

Yuki chuckled. "But it doesn't fit for two people," he said. They squeezed themselves into the small corner. Kyo felt something under him and took the book out. "The Porn star, Hentai star, and the Pope?" he said, reading the title. "Why do you even read this?"

"I just got it, okay? I haven't even opened it yet." Kyo just shrugged and put the book down. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, and started kissing him.

"God, Yuki… I love you so much." He took Yuki's hand and saw that the ring was still there. "Y-You still have it… I'm so happy…"

"Well, if I lost it I won't forgive myself. And, Kyo, I've been thinking…" Yuki stopped.

Kyo looked at him. "Thinking? About what?" Yuki blushed. "Why are you blushing? I'm not doing anything now. _Why_ are you blushing?"

"Well…" Yuki said, and hid his face. "…Yes."

Kyo tipped his head. "Yes? Yes what?"

Yuki kissed him and then whispered on his lips, "Yes, I, Yuki Sohma, will marry you, Kyo Sohma."

Kyo froze. His mouth was a big O. "Oh… My… God…" he whispered, and then hugged Yuki. "Oh, Yuki! Thank you! You know how much this means to me," he said. They kissed for a few minutes, and Kyo slowed down. "Darling, love, baby?" Kyo said. Yuki giggled. "Do you… wanna get a… room?"

Yuki gasped. "Kyo!"

"Well, we can't even stretch in this place, let alone… do our thing…" Kyo said. Yuki blushed.

"But…"

"But what? Come on. Don't you want to… make babies with me?" Kyo seduced him. Yuki blushed more at this.

"But, Kyo. Are we even allowed to walk around this ship? We didn't pay for a ticket. We don't even have one."

"Ah. To hell with that."

"But we just did it…" Yuki counted. "… About twelve hours ago."

"Yuki, one minute is as long as I can take to be without you, or not doing it to you. I died when you weren't with me… You get what I'm saying, right?" Yuki nodded. Kyo stood up and gave Yuki his hands. "So. Shall we?" Yuki took his hands and pulled himself up. They walked out and headed upstairs.

"Yuki. Pick one. Big room, big bed, so that we'll throw ourselves on it, or small room, small bed, and we can make love on the floor."

"I…I pick the first one…"

Kyo kissed him. "You have great taste, Yuki."

"Thank you…" Yuki said shyly.

"Aw, come on, Yuki. Stop blushing. No, no. Wait. Don't stop. It's so cute." Yuki blushed even more. "Yuki, there's too much heat in you. Maybe I can… help you get it out… passionately… later?" Yuki tried to stop blushing, but his face got even redder.

"I'm so happy that Kyo is here, I can't talk or defend myself when he's doing this to me," Yuki thought.

"Yuki? What're you thinking about?" They stopped walking. There was barely anyone on the floor they're in.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Is it about the positions you'll be doing later? Because I'll love it." Kyo backed him up to a wall and kissed him. They were starting to get hot, and Kyo nearly ripped Yuki's shirt trying to get it off.

"Kyo, stop it! We're still outside. Someone will see us…" Yuki said.

"Let them. Then they'll know that we're… this… and… that…" Kyo started unzipping Yuki's trousers, but suddenly he stopped. "Alright," he said, adjusting Yuki's trousers. "I'll hold until we get a room."

They walked farther, but there was no one who looked like they'll lend their room to two gay guys wanting to have sex in it. Kyo stopped walking. "Yuki, why don't we wait until there's someone who is going out of his room with a girl. He'll understand us, right?" Yuki nodded, but they didn't have to wait a second longer. A door opened near them and a guy and a girl went out. "Right on time," Kyo said, grabbing Yuki's hand and running towards the couple. "Sir?" Kyo said.

"What?" The man looked disgustingly muscly, but the woman was beautiful and slim. "I don't have the money right now. Come back tomorrow."

"Money? No, no. We don't know you but can we borrow your room for a… couple of hours?" Kyo asked politely.

"Hey…" Yuki thought. "I didn't know Kyo could speak English. And he speaks perfectly, too." The man smiled and let go of the girl's hand.

"You and this beautiful lady here wanna… borrow my room, eh?" He had this dangerous hungry look in his eyes. "My name's Stevens." He extended his hand, expecting Yuki to shake it.

"Excuse me!" both Kyo and Yuki shouted. "I am…"

"He is a pure bred man, sir! Even though he looks like a girl, but he is a man," Kyo said, trying to control his anger.

The man looked shocked and dropped his hand. "Y-You're joking, right?" Kyo walked behind Yuki, slipped his hands around his waist, rummaged in his trousers, and then took out his cock. Yuki was so shocked by this he didn't move. The girl gasped and ran away.

"Does this look like a woman's thing to you?" Kyo asked, challenging him. The man was shacking, and backed away from them.

"You guys are disgusting!" he said, and walked away.

"Can we borrow your room, then?" Kyo shouted at him.

"Don't steal anything! I know my things, so don't you dare steal anything!" he shouted back, pointing his finger at them. "Three hours only, okay!"

"We won't. Okay, thanks!" Kyo replied, and the man disappeared around the corner. Kyo was snickering.

Yuki felt he could move again, and he looked from Kyo to his hands that were around his cock. "Um, Kyo…?" Yuki muttered. Kyo turned to him, smiling happily. Yuki pointed at Kyo's hands.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Kyo teased, and bend down to kiss him. Yuki responded, but stopped.

"Please let go of it. People are staring." Yuki was right. There weren't much people, only about a dozen, and they were all looking and staring and whispering to each other about them. Thank God they were all adults. "Let's just get in, okay?" Yuki was nervous, and Kyo could see that. He let go of him, and arranged his clothes. Yuki turned around to face Kyo, and saw him smiling eagerly. "Kyo, please don't smile like that. You're freaking me out," Yuki said.

"You want me already, right?" Kyo said, and gently pushed him against the wall. He moved closer and grinds his hips against Yuki's. "I can feel it," he whispered in his ears, and then licked his face. Yuki started to respond, but Kyo suddenly changed to his weird bubbly self. "We're very sorry, people!" he turned and said to the people who were enjoying themselves watching them. "But the show's over. If you wanna watch us more, we'll be in this room, having hot, burning sex. But you'll have to pay to get in because we need the money for our wedding!"

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted and grabbed his hand. He opened the door and stormed in, dragging Kyo. The crowd laughed and applauded.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Kyo said before Yuki slammed the door. Kyo looked at Yuki, who's face was flushed and angry-looking. "You're not mad, are you, baby?" Kyo said, his voice soft. Yuki turned away from him, trying to hide his face. Kyo moved to the front and looked at Yuki. He ran his hand on Yuki's cheek. He turned away again, trying to hide his true feelings, but Kyo could see right through him. He hugged Yuki from behind and breathed in Yuki's hair. "Your face is red not because you're mad at me, but because you're embarrassed," Kyo whispered. "I'm right, aren't I?" Yuki didn't move, but Kyo felt he was relaxing a little. "I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have said those things back there." Yuki turned around and hugged him.

"Of all the things in the world," he said against Kyo's chest. " Saying that you're mine and me yours is the second best thing." Kyo smiled and hugged him back.

"What's the first one?" Yuki raised his head and gave Kyo a peck on the cheek.

"Saying that you love me, torturing me, teasing me, kissing me, making love to me, having sex with me… Did I mention having sex with me?" They both laughed.

"Come on. Let's check out the bedroom," Kyo said. They held hands and walked to the next room. "The living room of our room is twice the size of this living room," Kyo commented. They entered the bedroom and stopped. The place was clean but… "It's so small!" Kyo shouted. "And… And the bed! Look at it, Yuki! How the hell did that big guy sleep on it!"

"Oh, come on, Kyo," Yuki said, crossing his hands over his chest. "This ship isn't a cruise line like the Titanic. Of coarse it'll be a lot smaller."

"I'm sorry…" Kyo said, feeling down.

"You complain about everything," Yuki said and walked towards a cupboard full of potteries. Kyo felt hyped up again, and hugged Yuki from behind.

"But I never complained about you and your body," he said. "It's perfect. You're perfect." Yuki turned around and blushed.

"Really?" he asked.

"I love you." Kyo brought him closer and kissed him. They explored each others mouth, and the speed got faster. They went to the bed before things got out of hand and they might be doing it on the floor.

They undressed themselves, and moaned when their naked bodies touched. "I missed you so much," they said to each other. Kyo licked at Yuki's neck, and then his chest and nipples, and then his stomach. Yuki arched his back to Kyo, wanting him to take him, but even though they were moving at the speed of light, Kyo wasn't in a hurry to take him, or so Yuki think.

"He wants to tease me first," Yuki thought. "He knows I love being teased by him." Kyo licked at Yuki's ear. His mouth and hands were moving everywhere around his body and face, but it never got close to his groin and anything below it. Yuki slithered his hand down to stroke Kyo's cock, but Kyo held his hand.

"No, no," he scolded. "Bad Yuki!" Kyo removed Yuki's hand, and purposely ran his finger up Yuki's cock. He grinned when Yuki moaned.

"Kyo… Kyo, please…" he begged. "Take me…"

"I know how much you hate being teased when you so much want me," Kyo said, laughing, and then lay next to him.

"Kyo? Why did you stop? Don't stop…"

"I'm just making you come on your own. I know you're already at a high peak just by my butterfly kisses." He was right. He wants to come right now, even though they haven't done anything yet. He saw Kyo was looking down at his cock, and he looked down too. His cock was throbbing, like it was gonna burst or something. He looked at Kyo's, and saw it was as big as his.

He moved down, and this time Kyo didn't stop him. He held Kyo's cock, and then licked it. Kyo held back a moan. "I won't come until you come, Kyo," Yuki said from behind his cock. Yuki bit the head and a little bit of cum came out.

"N-No…" Kyo said, and again, gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. Yuki inserted Kyo's cock in his mouth slowly, and then moved it in and out, but Kyo still didn't want to come. It only makes Yuki want to come more.

Finally, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He turned Yuki around and then entered him. Both came in an instant, but they didn't stop there. They moved too much, and then fell from the bed, but there mouth and cock never left each other. Kyo took his cock out and turned Yuki around, making him stand on all four. He stood and rammed his cock in Yuki. He was doing it violently now, but Yuki didn't care. "More!" he shouted. "Deeper! Nngh!" They came again. Kyo inside Yuki, and Yuki on the floor. But they again didn't stop there.

Kyo pulled Yuki up and started kissing him harshly. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and Kyo helped him to wrap his legs around his waist. He pushed him towards the wall and entered him again, and again they came. They were like an uncorked tube full of gooey stuff. You cannot stop the stuff from going out because you don't know how to stop them.

They were panting and sweating now. Yuki stopped for a while to catch his breath, but Kyo was kissing him. He pushed him away and saw that he was out of breath too. "We'll die if we do this without breathing," Yuki said.

"Then let's breath in each others mouth," Kyo said and licked Yuki's lips. They didn't kiss, but they were licking at each other's tongue. At least they can still breath.

Kyo put Yuki's feet to the floor and kissed him and at the same time they walked towards the bathroom. It was pretty but small. "Hey, Yuki, look," Kyo said, pointing at something on the floor. Yuki looked and saw a big red bra. "Must be that woman's. I thought I saw her tits." Yuki turned angrily at Kyo. "Hey, hey! Just kidding."

"Heh. Right. A gay man thinking about women's tits. How perverted is that?"

"Oh, really?" Kyo pushed him playfully and Yuki fell down. Kyo crouched on top of him. "Who's the one that read stupid, perverted books, _novels,_ to help him masturbate? Oh, I know someone who reads them. He's this very pretty, cute and handsome man that just happens to be my lover at first, boyfriend after that, and then my fiancé at the end, and I love him so much." Kyo kissed him and Yuki kissed back. Kyo was supposed to be playfully mad at him, but he couldn't be mad at Yuki, and in the end, he would turn all lovey dovey to him.

Kyo played with Yuki's cock, making lines and circles on it, while Yuki bit and kissed at his neck. Kyo started to give Yuki a handjob, but he stopped him. "No… I don't want you doing that," Yuki said.

"Huh? Why not?" Kyo asked.

"Because women do that. I don't want you to be a woman, doing what women do." Kyo braced himself on one elbow and looked suspiciously at Yuki.

"How do you know women do that?" he asked.

"Because I read stupid, perverted _novels _that is full of written porn, and lesbians, and gays, and bi people. Duh." Kyo's face turned to normal and he nodded to himself.

"But I want to do it. It'll help you get out all those yummy…" He drew his lips closer to Yuki's. "… sweet…" He ran his fingers up and down Yuki's cock. "… and delicious milk in there." He put in a finger in Yuki's hole, and Yuki moaned.

"Kyo… I want your… cock in there…" Kyo put in another finger. "No… No! Don't!" Kyo moved on top of Yuki, his fingers still in him, and raised Yuki's legs and put them on his shoulders. "Ow! Kyo! That hurts! Put my legs down!" Kyo put in another finger. "Ah!"

"There're three already in here. I've got two more fingers and a tongue."

"No! Stop! That hurts!" Kyo put in another one. "Stop!" Yuki cried.

"I don't care if you're crying because it hurts. You can cry and be mad at me, but you can't stop me now." He put in another finger and Yuki cried more. "My cock is bigger than this. How can it hurt when I've done it to you three times non-stop today?" He tried to fit in his hand, but it was too big.

"Kyo! Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!" He hit Kyo repeatedly on his chest and struggled, trying to free himself from Kyo. He cried harder now. Kyo kissed him to stop him from crying, but he sobbed in his mouth.

Kyo took out his hand and put two of the sticky fingers inside Yuki's mouth, and then he entered him. Yuki cried even harder, the fingers still in his mouth and his legs still on Kyo's shoulders. Kyo came and then Yuki soaked the both of them with about a litre of his cum.

Kyo lay next to Yuki, who was crying only a little now. Kyo hugged him but Yuki pushed him away. "Yuki, I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. I guess I went too far…" Kyo said. He tried to hug him again, but he pushed him away. He went for him again and hugged him tightly, and Yuki tried to push him away but couldn't even make Kyo budge.

"Get away from me!" Yuki said, hitting him on the chest over and over, but Kyo still wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry," Kyo whispered in his ear.

"Let me go!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I hate you!"

"I'm sorry…" The beatings stopped suddenly, and Yuki cried on Kyo's chest. "I'm really sorry, Yuki," Kyo whispered, and tried to quiet Yuki down. Yuki cried more and hit Kyo again. After a few minutes of crying and beating, Yuki finally lay still.

"It hurts, you know that?" Yuki mumbled.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am…" Kyo let Yuki go and wiped away his tears.

"Promise me you won't do that again," Yuki said, turning away from Kyo.

"I promise." He turned Yuki's face towards him and kissed him, but he pushed him away and stood up. "Yuki…?" Yuki bent his head down and walked towards the door. They heard feet shuffling outside the door. Both heads turned towards the door and Kyo saw someone disappearing into the living room. He quickly stood up and ran towards the living room.

"Kyo? Who was that?" Yuki shouted and followed him. He saw Kyo standing in the living room and went to him. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw about a dozen people standing near the door. "Who are these people, Kyo? Why are they here?" Yuki whispered harshly to Kyo.

"Don't you remember them?" Kyo whispered back. "They're the crowd outside before we went inside this room. Remember?" Yuki looked at the faces. They were the crowd, no one missing and no one added. Yuki suddenly realized something and he jumped in front of Kyo with his back to the crowd. "Yuki? What're you doing?"

"We're… We're naked, okay? And wet. Bleagh. And they're staring," Yuki said, turning his head towards the crowd.

"I'll cover your butt for you, then," Kyo said, grinning. He put his hands in front of Yuki's butt and groped them. Yuki leaned on Kyo and relaxed a little. "So…" Kyo said, making the whole crowd jump. "What're you guys doing here?"

No one said anything. They looked at each other, embarrassed. After a few minutes, a middle-aged man came forward. "We… We wanted to… watch you," he said, trembling. Everyone in the crowd agreed. "We're very sorry for… interrupting." Both Kyo and Yuki blushed.

"So you saw everything, eh?" Kyo asked, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head.

"But you guys look great together," a young woman said, and everyone in the crowd agreed. "Look at you guys. You're not fighting anymore. That shows that you guys really love each other, and your kind of love is hard to find." Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and then blushed.

"Really? Thanks…" Kyo said.

"How old are you guys, anyway?" a girl their age asked.

"S-Seventeen…" A couple of girls at the back of the crowd swooned, and one of them complained, "Why does cute and handsome guys have to be gay, anyway!" One of her friends shut her up and Yuki and Kyo laughed nervously.

"We'll be going, then," the man said. "We're very sorry to disturb you."

"Ah, that's okay," Kyo said, and they opened the door.

"Wait, wait," the man said again. Everyone turned around to watch him. "Did you guys forget?" he asked the crowd. Everyone whispered to each other and they all walked to Kyo and Yuki. "Sir, you did say to pay if we want to watch, right? Here." He handed Kyo some money, and the others gave theirs too.

"What? No, no! I was just kidding back then!" Kyo said. "No. Please. Take back your money." He handed their money back, but they insisted.

"We're giving you this money, okay? You guys might need it," the woman said, pushing the money at them, and they had to take it. "Goodbye." All of them went out the room. The girls eyed them.

"Hey," one of them said. "You guys were hot back there." She winked at them. Her friends giggled and they closed the door behind them.

Kyo and Yuki stood quietly for a while, with the money crumpled up in Kyo's hands. Yuki ran his hand down Kyo's chest. "Kyo," he said. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I should be the one. I couldn't control myself," Kyo said, and hugged Yuki. "So… We look great together, huh?" Yuki looked at Kyo and smiled. They went back to the bedroom and collected their clothes. Kyo stuffed the money in his pocket and threw it back on the floor. They went back to the bed and lay next to each other. Yuki made lines on Kyo's chest and hummed a song.

"What song are you humming?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. I'm just humming," Yuki said, shrugging. He swirled around the cum that was on Kyo's body. Kyo turned towards him and played with his hair.

"What should I do to make it up to you, Yuki?" he whispered in his hair. Yuki closed his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing, Kyo. You don't have to do anything. Just forget about it." Kyo took his hand and made him sit up. He sat up and crossed his legs. Kyo stood up on the bed and sat down again. Yuki was looking at him, wondering why he was acting like this. Kyo took his hand and took off the ring. "Kyo? What…? Why…? No! Kyo! Don't take it back!" Yuki whined, nearly crying.

Kyo adjusted himself and got down on one knee. Yuki stopped moving and covered his mouth with his hands. "Yuki, will you marry me?" Kyo whispered.

"Yes!" Yuki said immediately. Kyo put the ring on Yuki. Yuki threw himself at Kyo and they lay down, Yuki crying happily.

"Doesn't that feel different?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked at him, a little confused. "When I proposed last time you didn't say yes, but when I proposed this time, you threw yourself at me. The feeling is different right now than last time. It's… better." Yuki smiled and huddled closer to him.

Kyo kissed the top of his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. Yuki looked up at Kyo. Kyo ran his hand through Yuki's cheek and bent down to kiss him. Yuki replied hungrily, but Kyo was doing it slowly, much to Yuki's disappointment. He tried to make Kyo go quicker, but Kyo held him on the bed. He kissed everything on Yuki's body, and licked his entrance. It still stung a little, but Yuki moaned, trying to hide the pain.

Kyo kissed him and hugged him, breathing in his neck. "Kyo," Yuki said, moving Kyo's face to make him look at him. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Yuki smiled and Kyo nearly melted in his arms.

Kyo started to move on top of him, and kissed him hungrily, but he suddenly stopped. He shook his head. "No," he said. He lay down next to Yuki and kissed his eyes. Kyo looked really sad and sorry, so Yuki let him be.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Yuki said, with a hint of disappointment. They hugged each other tightly, and Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's. "I love…" He didn't get to finish what he said, because someone interrupted him.

"AAHH!" A scream came from the door. Both Kyo and Yuki suddenly turned their heads and saw Stevens at the bedroom door, this time with a pretty Asian woman. The woman nearly gagged. She turned and ran away, slamming the door behind her. Stevens ran after her, but came back a few seconds later. "You guys!" he screamed. "I thought I said _three _hours. It's already been four and a half!" He stormed towards them, with a murderous look on his face.

Both Yuki and Kyo scrambled from the bed and hurriedly picked up their clothes. "We're very sorry, sir," Kyo said, trembling. The man came up to him and growled in his face. He turned his back on them and crossed his arms.

"Would you guys put on your _fucking _clothes already!" Kyo saw Stevens was embarrassed of their nakedness, because he could see his neck was red. They hurriedly put on their clothes.

Stevens glared at them, and then sighed. He sat down on the bed and lit a cigarette. "Just by looking at you guys," he said. "I don't know why I can't get mad at you, and not getting mad is definitely not me." He made circles with the smoke from his cigarette. "I usually get mad at people when they scare away my girl for the night, but… Well, she wasn't all that pretty to me, anyway."

He realized he was talking more to himself than to them, so he put on his death face, stood up and glared at the both of them. "Get out of my room!" he yelled, pointing at the door.

"Y-Yes, sir," said Yuki and Kyo, and they ran like hell. "Thank you so much, sir," Kyo said before Stevens grumbled and slammed the door in his face. Both of them sighed contently.

"Hey," Yuki said. "I didn't know it's already dark outside."

Kyo hugged Yuki from behind. "We were wild in there, weren't we?" he whispered in his ear. Yuki giggled and they walked hand in hand. Yuki breathed in the fresh air. Part of him was happy he was outside, breathing in fresh air instead of the weird smell in the room, but part of him was sad because they just had to stop what they were doing in there.

Yuki thought of the time when Kyo nearly ripped him apart on the bathroom floor. He clung to Kyo's hand. "I was a cry baby back then, weren't I?" he said.

Kyo knew what he was talking about. He smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair. "Nah," he said. "It's okay by me." Yuki smiled and clung tighter to his hand. They passed the group of girls that was part of the crowd. They definitely have a crush on the both of them. Kyo thought of an idea and stopped to talk to them. Yuki was a bit surprised but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, girls," Kyo said, speaking like a real American. The girls blushed and replied 'hey'. "What did you girls thought about that… show just now?" The girls' faces were really flushed right now.

"_What _is he doing!" Yuki thought. "Is he flirting with them! He better hell not, or I'm going to kill… either he or the girls!" Kyo looked at Yuki from the corner of his eyes and saw that he was reacting like he thought he would. He smirked secretly and let go of Yuki's hand. He brought the hand to the nearest girl's hair and felt it. Yuki's mouth was a big O and he gasped angrily.

"I like your hair, miss," Kyo said coolly. The girl's face was really red it looked like an apple. The other girls gasped and just stared, speechless at what "their" Kyo was doing to their friend. "If you dye your blond hair to orange like mine, you'll look even prettier." Yuki was boiling hot now, and looked like he was about to explode. "But," Kyo said, letting go of her hair and held Yuki's hand. "I already have a pretty, cute and handsome fiancé that I'll never let go no matter what."

He pulled Yuki closer and kissed him in front of the girls, whose jaws went down to the ground. Yuki immediately forgot about what Kyo was doing just now, and he kissed him back hungrily. Kyo stopped and looked at the girls. "Aren't you girls going to scream angrily and stomp off to your mommies?" Kyo said, grinning. The girls did scream angrily. They flicked their hairs at him and stomped off. Kyo grinned mischievously.

Yuki watched them go. "You… You were only playing with me," he said.

Kyo kissed him. "Of course, baby," he said. "Why would I seriously talk to them? They're not even close to pretty, let alone be like you."

Yuki brought his hand to his chest. "Whew…" he said. "I thought you really were attracted to her."

"Why would I? I don't think I'll ever love a woman as long as I live. Which means, Yuki, I won't love any other man, or woman, or anyone else, other than you." Yuki smiled and touched his nose with Kyo's. They went back downstairs to Yuki's corner. The book and the blanket were still there. They snuggled together under the blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning, around noon, they woke up to the smell of burnt toast. Yuki and Kyo took the cup of coffee and the plate of toast the stewardess gave them the minute they woke up. Yuki read the book while eating breakfast.

Less than a page later, he slammed the book down, making Kyo jump. "I can't stand just sitting here!" he said. "Are you not bored, Kyo?"

Kyo looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Where are we going to go now?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to sit here any longer."

Kyo sighed and stood up. He gave his hand to Yuki. "Okay, come on, princess. Let's take a walk outside." Yuki took Kyo's hand and pulled himself up. He looked at Kyo, whose hair was messy, which made him look cuter.

"You're annoyed," Yuki said. Kyo just shrugged. Yuki smiled and hugged Kyo's hand and snuggled closer. Kyo could see Yuki was trying to cheer him up. He smiled and kissed Yuki's forehead.

They went outside, and suddenly felt renewed. The view of the ocean was breathtaking, and the way the waves splashed against each other sounded romantic. They slipped their hands around each other's waist, and took in the beautiful view in front of them.

Yuki leaned against Kyo. "Kyo?" Yuki said.

"Hm?"

"Where would you like to get married?"

Kyo smiled. "Actually, I thought about that since buying the ring from that lady. I thought of us getting married on the Titanic, find a priest and get married in that beautiful ballroom, or somewhere quiet on board, but… Too late."

Yuki chuckled. "Then how about on this ship? It's a small ship, and I don't mind that. I don't want a wedding, anyway. Just the priest saying… whatever he says when people get married."

Kyo turned and looked at Yuki. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "Then we'll find one. But… Later. What about… What would we wear? A tux and a gown, or a tux and a tux, or just plain shirts and trousers?"

Yuki smiled at the thought of him wearing a gown, and Kyo in a tux. "You'll look handsome in a tux, Kyo. And me, I'll be pretty in a gown." They laughed. "Ah, I think just plain shirts and trousers would be nice." He wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck.

Kyo looked at Yuki for a while. "Are you sure, Yuki? I mean, we just met a week ago, but here we are, planning our wedding that will happen in less than 24 hours."

"I know I said it was too early, but as I live my days everyday with you, it seems longer than I thought it would be, and I can't wait for another five more weeks." Kyo smiled and shed a tear.

"Or maybe, Yuki," he said. "We can get married right here on this spot in front of the ocean."

Yuki smiled and inched his face closer to Kyo's. " I love that. It sounds romantic." They laughed a little and touched their lips together.

"Mmm…" Yuki moaned, and they kissed each other hungrily.

"Y-Yuki?" they heard someone say it, but didn't want to break away from their kiss. "Yuki?" They heard it again, and Yuki, annoyed at who was disturbing them, turned to look.

He saw Tohru standing not far from them, clasping her hands to her mouth. His eyes were wide with shock. "Oh no…! No! Please, God! Tell me she didn't see me and Kyo kissing. Please!"

* * *

For the first part, you guys… Why would I kill Kyo? He's my husband! I love him so much! And for this chapter's ending… mwahahaha! I'm so evil :laughing evil laugh: Chapter 9 would be the last chapter, so kill me then… xp 


	9. The beginning of the end

Hi, guys! This is the last chapter! Mwahahaha! You guys can kill me after you guys finished reading this chapter. No lemon… Mwahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything… Mwahahahaha! Okay, it's annoying…

Chapter 9: The beginning of the end 

"Y-Yuki?" Tohru gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth. Kyo looked from Yuki to Tohru, and then back to Yuki again.

"Tohru?" Yuki was finally able to talk. He scratched the back of his head. "Heh. Um… What're you doing here?"

Kyo could see Yuki was acting nervously. "I wonder why…" he thought. He looked at Yuki from the corner of his eyes while studying Tohru from top to bottom. "She's cute, but too dressy," he thought. "And why am I judging her? I don't even know her. Oh yeah… How come Yuki never told me about her?" Kyo became part suspicious and part annoyed, but he didn't show it.

"Tohru was shaking a little, and she clenched her fists. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said coolly, but you can hear the pain in her voice. She turned and started to walk away.

"Tohru! Wait!" Yuki said, running towards her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around harshly. "I'm sorry… But… It-It isn't what you think it is."

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Oh really?" Tohru said, trying to control her shaky voice. "You _guys _practically had your tongues down each other's throat."

Yuki felt mad at the way Tohru said it. "Like some racist," he thought, but shook it away. "Look…" he said, trying to explain.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." She glared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Tohru…" Yuki softened his voice to calm her down. She yanked her hand free from Yuki.

"You know how much that hurts me?" she nearly shouted. "If I saw you kissing a girl prettier than me, I'll understand and forgive you, but… a guy!" She tsked. "What a sad life you're living." She walked away, but Yuki grabbed her arm. She turned to him and raised her other hand.

Yuki's face was thrown to the side. At first he couldn't feel it, but then the piercing pain crept up to him and his cheek at the speed of light. He let go of her hand and touched his cheek. "You… You slapped me," he said, more to himself than to her.

"Did that time meant nothing to you!" she screamed. "Was I only your sex toy! Well I'm sorry for falling asleep." She looked at him angrily, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you," she spitted, and ran away.

Yuki watched her go, all the time praying, "God, please tell me Kyo went somewhere far, far away and left me and Tohru to fight alone. God, please tell me Kyo didn't hear a single word she just said. Please! I'm begging you!" He turned around, fully expecting Kyo to be there, and he is. At first he looked shocked and just stared at Yuki, but then his expression quickly changed. "No, Kyo…" Yuki quickly said, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to apologise, but Kyo cut him.

"You had _sex _with her!" he screamed while advancing towards Yuki. _"You had sex with her!" _Yuki tried to say something, but it got stuck in his throat. "I can't believe you. You must've went around my back when I was sick, right?" Yuki just looked at him, trying to hold in his tears. Kyo looked really mad.

"I've never seen him like this before," Yuki thought. Kyo turned and walked away. "Kyo! Wait! Let me explain!" He grabbed his hand. Kyo turned to look at Yuki, a death glare fixed on his face.

"Let go of me! I hate you, you… you slut!" Something shattered inside Yuki when he heard those words. Kyo's hand slipped from his grasp, and Kyo walked towards the opposite direction of Tohru.

Yuki just stood there, frozen between time, feeling like he had been tortured and murdered and resurrected, and then tortured and murdered and resurrected again, and again and again. He stood there, crying a little. After a few minutes, he raised his head and saw everyone around him staring at him. He looked at them, and realized they were there since the fight started. "I'm sorry, everyone," he said to the English people. "I'm sorry about the scene just now." He looked at the crowd again, and saw some Japanese faces. He bowed to them, and to everyone, and said, "Gomen, mina." He dried his tears with his hands and ran towards the direction Kyo just went to.

"_I hate you, you… you slut!"_ Those words played in his head over and over again. He sniffed and tried to put it aside, but it replayed like a broken record. He wiped away his tears and focused on finding Kyo. He went to the front deck, the first floor, everywhere on the ship, but couldn't find him, or Tohru.

He went back to his corner, wanting, praying Kyo would be there, and both of them would apologize, and return back to being lovey dovey towards each other. But all Yuki saw in his corner was his blanket and his book. He slumped down there and cried his heart out.

* * *

Kyo leaned back on the steel wall in the engine room, panting hard. Just a few minutes ago he nearly got caught by Yuki, who was around the corner shouting "Kyo?" And just a few minutes ago they were fighting. "Not us," he thought. "Me. I was the one who fought with him." He remembered clearly Tohru's words. "Well, it's his fault he fucked her while I was sick…" Tears started to zigzag down his face. "Maybe we're not meant to be together…" he whispered, and then cried.

* * *

Yuki sat up, his eyes hurting like hell, and this time he remembered everything. "Why can't I just have permanent amnesia now?" he wondered angrily. "Then I'll be able to forget about baka Kyo… And about every fucking thing." He started to feel sad again. "That's not what to do after what happened…" he whispered to himself. Someone gave him coffee and bread, and he finished them in a second. He stood up and walked around to search for Kyo. "I should apologize, not think about negative stuff."

But this time, instead of finding him, he bumped into Tohru. Her dress and hair were messy, and there were bags under her eyes, which were red from all the crying she did for the past few hours. She just stood there, shocked, staring at him, not expecting him to be there. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. She turned around and started to walk. "Tohru… Wait…" Yuki said, trying his best not to force her to turn around. Tohru just walked like she didn't hear anything. "Please…" Yuki begged, and she finally stopped. "Me and…" Yuki said, before Tohru turned around, her eyes full of tears.

"I hate you!" she shouted. "Hey, did you just hear something break? Well, that must be my heart, then!" Yuki was speechless. He couldn't move. Tohru calmed down a bit. "I love you, Yuki. I still do. Why'd you have to go and brake my heart?" she said softly, and dried her tears with her hands. Yuki felt sad.

"I know she likes me but… Not that much…" he thought. Tohru started crying a little harder.

"I was really glad you were alive, but… _that _happened," she said. "I loved you! I _love _you!" She looked past Yuki's shoulder, her eyes a little wide, shocked. She tsked and ran away. Yuki didn't even bother to stop her. He turned around, a little relieved because he had that "talk" with her. He stopped, frozen, and saw Kyo standing not far from him.

"K-Kyo?" he choked. Kyo looked like he just came out of a thick forest. His hair was messy, but he still looked cute. His eyes were swollen, and it made the pupils look like they'll jump out and eat you. "What're you doing here?" Yuki asked.

Kyo clenched his fists. "Just taking a walk," he said through gritted teeth, and walked away. Yuki felt too tired to even live at that time, so he forced himself to stop Kyo.

"Kyo, please. Let me explain," he said.

Kyo turned around suddenly. "What is there to explain, huh?" he shouted. "She loves you. She is _in love _with you. I know those other girls like you. They don't really like you, it's just crushes. I don't mind that, but… This Tohru girl… She is in _love _with you."

"But…"

"I know because… I've been in her shoes. I still am." Yuki now regretted ever stopping Kyo. "Like she said… It hurts…" He put his right hand on his chest. "Here." Kyo quickly walked away, hiding his face from Yuki.

Yuki fell to his knees on the floor, and he clasped his head between his hands. "Oh God," he whispered. "I don't know what's going on anymore. Why am I even here? I should've drowned days ago." Suddenly, everything inside him clicked. His mind and his body started working together, leaving him somewhere in the darkness. But he didn't care, so he let his body do all the walking and stuff.

His feet walked towards a crowded place. "The more witnesses, the better," his mind told him. His hands clasped the rails, and his feet climbed it. A few people noticed him and they quickly grabbed his shoulders and hands.

"Somebody! Help!" they shouted towards the crowd. More people came and started pulling him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Yuki shouted. "I'd rather drown than live now!" The people just kept pulling at him, but his hands wouldn't let go of the rails. "They can't understand you, baka!" his mind shouted at him. Yuki saw a big guy walking towards him, and he was picked up like a stick and was carefully placed on the ground.

Yuki sat at the floor, crying, finally realizing what he was about to do. A few people tried to help him up, but he shook them away and he ran to his corner. A few people followed him, trying to make sure he wasn't about to commit suicide again. Yuki hid under his blanket, cried more, and a few minutes later fell asleep.

The next morning he lay in his corner, not wanting to get up, even when someone gave him food. Hours later he felt bored and sat up. He didn't feel like walking around and bumping into "the bitch and the asshole", as he called Tohru and Kyo these days, so he picked up the book that's been with him for days but haven't read, and started reading it.

The story was getting interesting, and Yuki was already absorbed in it and forgot about his life now, but he saw Kyo walked towards him. Yuki smiled. "Kyo!" he said, waving the book at him. "I…" He saw Kyo looking sad and angry at the same time, and his eyes were red.

Yuki finally remembered what happened for the past two days, and he flinched at the memories. But all he wanted to do now was forget about it. He got up, ran towards Kyo, and hugged him. Kyo didn't move his hands that were lying limply on his sides. He just stood there like a pole. Yuki backed away a little to look at Kyo. "Kyo…" Yuki said. "I'm sorry, okay? I…"

Kyo took Yuki's left hand and touched it lightly. He placed his fingers on the ring and slowly removed it. Yuki didn't do anything. "Maybe he's going to… propose again…" Yuki thought, but he thought wrongly. The ring was finally free from Yuki's finger, and Kyo put it in his pocket. He let go of Yuki's hand and walked away. At first nothing came to Yuki's mind, and then rewind the actions Kyo was doing just now. "No…" he whispered. He ran towards Kyo and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist. "No! Kyo!" he shouted. Kyo struggled to free Yuki's hands from him, but Yuki held on tightly. "No… Please!" Yuki was crying now. "Please don't leave me! Please…" Kyo finally freed Yuki's hands and walked away. Yuki ran towards him and grabbed on to his legs. "I'll do anything, Kyo… Just… Please don't leave me…" he sobbed.

Kyo stopped walking. He turned around and helped Yuki up. Yuki held on to Kyo's shirt and cried there. "Please, don't leave me…" he said. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll do anything you want. Anything… Just don't leave me…" Kyo hugged him. "I love you, Kyo. I love you… I'll spend the rest of my life with you… Anything you want… I'll do it… Please…"

Kyo hugged him tighter, and he cried in Yuki's hair. "I'm sorry, Yuki," he said. "But it's the best for us. I love you too, but… I'm sorry…" He let go of Yuki, and Yuki fell to the floor, crying. He left him there and walked out. He could hear Yuki shouting at him, shouting out his name, but he left, anyway.

A few people helped Yuki up, but he pushed them away and ran out to find Kyo, but he was already gone. "No…" he said. "Kyo!" Yuki shouted at the top of his voice, and he was sure Kyo could hear it. He laid on the floor there, waiting for Kyo to come back to him, but only the cold wind blew on his face. He lay like a dead body, and the big man came to pick him up and brought him to the small clinic.

The nurse there said he "need to eat and rest before they arrive in New York tomorrow." But all he was feeling right now was physically and mentally crazy… and dead. They spoon-fed him, but he threw up after that. They finally left him alone when he started kicking everyone on their stomachs. He lay there, mostly as a dead body.

* * *

Kyo felt the cold silver rails on the palm of his hands as he looked out to the ocean. He remembered everything, every memory, he did and made with Yuki. He remembered the cool, smooth touch of his skin, the curves of his body, his girlish voice that suited him, his weaknesses, everything that he liked and also loved…

"But…" Kyo said to himself. "I want this separation. We need this separation. It feels right, but why does it feel… wrong at the same time?" He shook his head. "No… Not wrong but… I don't know what to call it…"

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He turned around and nearly bumped into the last person he wanted to see that time. They stared at each other. Tohru gave him a disgusted face and walked away. "Tohru, wait," Kyo said, and froze. "Why did I say that?" he thought. "We need to talk." "Damn. Again. But maybe we really do need to talk."

At first Tohru hesitated, but she walked towards him. Even she doesn't know what she's doing. The both of them leaned on the rails, silence piercing through them. At last, Kyo couldn't hold it in and just started to talk. "Look, I'm sorry 'I took away Yuki' from you," Kyo said, rolling his eyes at what he just said. "It's your fault that I broke up with him."

"Oh, it's my fault now?" she said angrily. "I don't have to do anything and it's my fault?"

"Hey! He's mine, okay!" Kyo looked at her, shocked that he just said that. Tohru crossed her arms and smirked.

"I thought you broke up with him? And want to give him up to someone else?" Tohru laughed an evil laugh. "Baka…" she said, and then she looked sad. "A baka in love…" she whispered, and realized that he just hurt him by saying that.

They stood there, each deep in his own little world. And Kyo could feel something coming from Tohru. He wanted to tell her everything, about him and Yuki. "I trust her," he thought. "I don't know why, but… This feeling… I know I can trust her." Kyo smiled and relaxed a little. "Me and Yuki," Kyo started, and Tohru looked at him, a little shocked at the amount of passion he showed in his voice.

"And he hasn't even started talking yet…" Tohru thought. Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Oh! He's so cute! Cuter than Yuki! Why didn't I realize that?"

"Me and Yuki were… engaged…" Tohru gasped. "Just as I thought," Kyo said to himself.

"But… But…" Tohru muttered. "You broke up with him!" Kyo turned away from her.

"That's why I said it was your fault, you bitch," he said, meaning it. He felt Tohru getting mad, and she stomped away. Kyo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Just as I predicted," he said to the orange sky.

Early that night he walked around, bored with watching the sea all the time. He was thinking about Yuki. "It's better if we broke up, Yuki," he said to the wind, hoping it will bring his words to Yuki, making him want to understand.

"Hey, hey," a guy near to Kyo said. "Did you hear about that Japanese guy?" At first Kyo didn't want to listen to it, but after hearing about the "Japanese guy", he stopped, hid in a shadowed area and listened.

"You mean _that_ cute Japanese guy?" his guy friend said. "God… I wish I could have him… But… _He's _got a _boyfriend_ already…" He sighed, all hopes failing. Kyo smiled happily.

"Weren't you in that room this morning?"

"You mean his room? No, I was still sleeping, I guess."

"Well, I've got news for you, buster. They were engaged."

"What!"

"Weren't you listening to me! I said 'were', idiot."

"They _were _engaged? What happened?"

"You know that pretty brown haired girl? Well, I think this is all her fault. I can guess that he broke up with him because he wanted the best for him. He wanted him to get back to her, I guess."

"That's so sad. They're the best looking couple I've ever seen in my life! They'll make a great married couple…"

"But listen. He was brought to the clinic after his fiancé left him. He fought with everyone there." Kyo nearly died hearing this. "I was peeping inside, and he looked like a corpse."

"Must be the cutest corpse alive," his friend said, and he hit him.

"You idiot! But I heard the newest news about him: He was about to commit suicide… again." Kyo's eyes were wide with shock.

"Again?" he whispered to himself. "Than that means he did it before this…"

"How? Weren't there, like, a billion guards in the room?"

"I don't know how, but it made me much more attracted to him." Both of the guys swooned and walked away. Kyo made a disgusted face. He went around the corner and bumped into Tohru.

"Kyo?" she said, nearly having a heart attack because someone just came out of the shadows. "I-I heard about Yuki…" she said. Kyo nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kyo hid his face in his hands. "It's all my fault," he said. The way he said it was like Yuki just died because of him. Tohru fidgeted.

"Um," she said. "Maybe you should get back to him."

"No," Kyo quickly said. "I can't forgive him after what he's done. And, anyway, the _third party _will be heartbroken, _again_." Tohru was gone in a flash after he said it. "Damn. I did it again," he said to himself and slapped his head. He walked around until late that night. Around one in the morning, he bumped into Tohru again.

"Kyo," she said. "If you keep bumping into me again I _will _die and hunt you for the rest of my life." Kyo laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," he said. They sat down on a bench and looked at the night sky. Then, without knowing it, Tohru started to talk with Kyo. They talked about Yuki. Tohru worshipped him on the way he talked about him. They talked until sunrise. They watched it together, and then they looked at each other and just realized that they have found something important. They smiled.

* * *

Yuki was back at his corner early that morning, after hours of fighting with everybody, shouting at them to let him go back to his corner. He sighed and sat down. He started thinking about his life now. "What life?" he spit. He leaned back and went to sleep.

Hours later someone woke him up. "Sir," he said. "We'll be arriving in New York in half an hour. Please get ready to leave." Yuki just looked at him, and he left. He stood up and started to walk out, but then he saw Kyo walking in.

"Kyo…" he whispered. He clearly remembered yesterday, when Kyo took away the ring, when he broke up with him. "Stupid bitch," Yuki said to himself, talking about Tohru. "But, then again… It wasn't her fault…"

Kyo was now standing not far from him. Yuki didn't want to get mad at him, even after everything that's happened. "Yuki…" Kyo said. Yuki walked towards him, but Kyo stopped him. "Yuki, do you want to know how you broke both mine and Tohru's hearts?" Yuki didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Tohru appeared from behind Kyo. What shocked Yuki was the image that both Kyo and Tohru were holding hands. Yuki's heart broke into a million pieces. "We can hear it," Kyo said again, and brought his hand towards his chest over his heart. "We can hear it break. It's painful, isn't it, Yuki?"

Kyo walked towards him. Tohru just stood where she was. He touched Yuki's lips. Kyo leaned in and kissed him. Yuki melted in his arms, and so did Kyo. They haven't even touched each other for the past three days, and it was killing them. They kissed each other hungrily, but Kyo stopped it, remembering he have Tohru now. "But I still love you, so much, don't you forget that," Kyo whispered against Yuki's lips. "We just realized about us early this morning, when we watched the sunset and talking about you. We don't do anything that you and me once did, but we do kiss, that's all."

Yuki looked at him, and then tears started to fall from his face. He hit him repeatedly on his chest, and Kyo let go of him. Yuki hit him again, and then turned around and ran away, crying. Kyo cried a little, too, but he dried them and went out of the room with Tohru

* * *

The ship arrived at New York's port. There were a lot of reporters waiting for the survivors of the Titanic. Yuki looked around and saw Kyo and Tohru holding hands, laughing with each other. Yuki felt his tears coming again, and he turned around to look at something else.

He descended the stairs, and hoped to start a new life. Hoped to start a beginning of the end of his life.

* * *

XP

I'm dead…

Haha… I don't like the ending either, you guys! But what I wanted to tell you guys through this story was that Kyo will always get Tohru at the end (I'm talking about in the manga) For those fans of YukixTohru, well, give it up! Because in the manga Kyo and Tohru realized they love each other, and they kissed. I only know until there, I don't know whether they'll be a couple or not… But those fans of KyoxTohru, pray that N.T. will make them get _married _at the end of the episode! Pray harder! I'm praying too, y'know…

I wanna thank all my readers out there for reading my story! Muax! And all the reviewers… thank you for reviewing! And to the readers who are going to review… thank you for reviewing! Hoho

And I'm sorry if this chapter was too short…


End file.
